YuGiOh: The Adventures in the Digital World
by Taisa Azudragon
Summary: ch 16 is up! 6 months have past since Yugi dueled Pegusus and things were going back to normal until Yugi found a mysterious email. Who sent it?......
1. A Cry For Help

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon

Hello everyone on ff.net. I've written yet another story for you to read. It's a crossover type of story but it stands alone as a plain story. 

**Yu-Gi-Oh: The Adventures **

in the

Digital World

Summery: Things were going back to normal (if you call it normal) for Yugi and his friends. 6 Months has past since Yugi went to Duelist Kingdom and nothing was really happening until one day when he found a mysterious email. 

Ch.1

A Cry for Help

It was the end of the day and Yugi was teaching Yami how to use the internet.

"I've already taught you how to use the computer so I guess I'll teach you how to use the internet 

today." said Yugi.

"What is the internet again Yugi?" asked Yami. "The internet is where you can explore many things without living your seat." said Yugi annoyed. "Really…" Yami said with an interest. 

They were now online. 

"Finally…wait a minute.. I have email." Yugi said in a surprised voice." Who would be sending you mail at this time?" Said Yami as it was late at night. The only thing Yami knew about the internet was email.

Yugi read the email. 

"It says,** HELP!! SOMEONE'S TRYING TO DESTROY ME AND MY FRIENDS, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!!**" Yugi was thinking this over. "Destroy? Why would this person write that?" Said Yugi thinking to himself. "Well whoever wrote it sounds like they're in trouble. Who sent it?" Yami asked in a serious tone. Then Yugi was looking at the email and said, " Well there is a return address but other then that I don't see the person's name who wrote it." 

"At least there is a return address." said Yami "Send whoever a reply and ask them where they are and if we could help them in any way."

Then Yugi said in a worried tone. " I don't know it could be a trap." 

Yami went to Yugi and said" Don't worry Yugi" said Yami putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "If it is a trap I'll be right by your side the whole time. I won't let nothing happen to you. Besides what if they do need help?"

Yugi thought this over and replied that he'll send a reply. Then he turned to Yami. " Thanks for being there for me Yami". He said. " I'll always be." Yami said and they both waited for the reply in silence. 

While they were busy on that, their friends, including Kaiba and Mokuba were also getting the same 

email. 

At Tea's house Joey , Tristen, and Bakura were busy working on their school projects when Bakura found the email and call the whole gang to come and see it.

"Who sent it?" Tea asked. Bakura then looked at the email. " There's no persons name here just a return address." Bakura said wondering. "Well whoever sent it, he or she needs help.!!" Said Joey in a confident voice. "Right, send back a reply Bakura" Said Tristen. 

Then Tea jumped in. "Wait you guys what if it's a trap?". Bakura stopped typing and everyone was thinking this over. "Don't worry Tea you have me and Tristen to protect ya!!" Said Joey overconfident. 

"Yea but who'll be protecting you guys?" Said Tea in an irritated voice." Are you sure about this, we do have a project to do you know." Bakura said in an unsure voice.

Then Joey said big deal and Bakura sent the message and they all waited for the reply.

At Kaiba's mansion. Mokuba was playing a computer game when he found the email.

"Hey Seto!! There's an email here that says someone needs help!!" He yelled out into the hallway. A few seconds later Seto appeared and went inside the room that Mokuba was in.

"What?" Seto said as he was looking at the computer screen and reading the email. He then said, " It's probably a prank. Who sent it?" Mokuba replied that there was no person's name on the email but a return address. " Tell them to stop with their silly prank and to leave us alone or else. " Seto said and he left.

"But.." Mokuba said in a worried tone. He thought to himself that whoever sent it, was really in trouble, he could feel it. So as curious and mischievous as he is, he sent a different message.

Everyone was replying to the mysterious email. At the same time everyone had gotten a reply back. And it said: "**There isn't much time I need you to head to the park in prepare for transport. **"

"Transport?" Yugi wondered. He had no idea what was going on. Why would they need transport? Then Yami pulled Yugi out of the room and said to get a move on to the park. 

At Tea's house….

"You guys coming with me?" Tea asked everyone. "Of course we are we're here to protect you." Said Joey. "Yea but who's protecting you?" Asked Bakura "Besides we have a lot of work to do." he said. 

Then Tristen tried to convince him. "Oh come on Bakura, just for a few minutes then we'll leave if it's too much. Deal?" Bakura thinking it over finally agreed to come with them.

At Kaiba's Mansion, Mokuba had gotten the reply and was sneaking out of the Mansion. He was at the door entrance when he whispered, " I'll be ok brother, please don't worry about me." and left.

Inside the mansion Seto was looking for Mokuba. "Mokuba!! Where are you?" He went to the room where Mokuba was and notice that the computer was still on, and he saw the reply. "Oh no!! He's gone to the park!!" Kaiba said and he told himself, ("my brother is crazy, after what I did for him this is the thanks I get?") and he ran out of the mansion.

So everyone went to the park and they unexpectantly found each other.

"Joey?" Yugi said when he saw Joey. "What are you guys doing here?" Joey said back. "We came here to help whoever sent that email calling for help." Yami said. Then Tea said, " You got the email too?" 

Then Mokuba appeared. "I got the email too!!" 

"MOKUBA!!" Every said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Where's your brother?" Tristen asked and then his question was answered, Seto had just appeared. 

"I'm right here." Said Seto panting as he was just running. " What did I tell you Mokuba? I told you to send that message I told you to, and you didn't, didn't you?

Then Mokuba with his head down said " I'm..I'm sorry big brother but whoever sent it, I felt that this person was in trouble so I sent different message….." 

There was silence. Then Seto spoke up. " Well at least we know who sent it now…" 

"Who" Said Tristen and Joey. "You guys of course. You wanted to lure Mokuba out here so you can do something to him!!" Kaiba said in an angry voice. "Hey, we all got the same email too!! So don't blame on us!!" Joey said in a more angrier tone. They both began to argue. 

"Oh boy" Said Tea. " So you also got the email too Mokuba?" She added. "Uh huh" said Mokuba. Then Bakura added " Hm, somehow, whoever sent the email knew just who to email."

Then a young spunky lady appeared. "What's all that noise coming from? Can't a lady take a peaceful walk without distraction?" The arguing boys stopped. " ….Mai?" Joey finally said. It was Mai alright. She was just taking a peaceful walk when she heard Joey and Seto arguing.

"Why are you all here?" Mai asked while looking at the large group in surprise. Then Yugi said " We all came here because someone sent us an email saying they needed help. " 

" All of you got the same email?" Mai said even more surprised. 

"Yep, hey don't tell me you sent that email." Joey said suspiciously. 

" Of course not Joey Wheeler!! I was in the park the whole night!! Mai yelled.

"Whole night? What were you doing stalking on people?" Joey said jokingly. "THAT"S IT!!" Mai screamed and was advancing at Joey, but Yami stopped her. " Wait…"He said. He was looking at something. "Everyone look at that bench over there." He was pointing at a nearby bench to his left and everyone was looking at it. What they saw shocked them. There were 8 sparkling lights on the bench.

"What are those things?" Tristen said in shock. "Do you think that's what they meant on the email?" Bakura said.

"What is it?" Mokuba said, moving closer. "Stay where you are Mokuba" Said Seto. 

There was silence then Tea spoke. "So who's going to check it out?" Tea said. Everyone look at each other, and then, they each pointed at a different person.

"Chickens" Mai said. "I don't see you trying" Joey said.

"I'll go." Yami said as he step forward to volunteer. "Huh?" Everyone said. Then Yugi stepped up too. " If he's going then I'm going with him." Everyone was in shock of what they just heard. " I mean they are just a bunch of lights right." Yugi said, not confident of what he just said. He looked at Yami to see if he would reply. What he saw was a smile on Yami's face, like saying not to worry. Then Yami turned and walk to the lights with Yugi behind him. When they were at the bench Yami slowly picked a light up. 

Everyone gasped. Yugi was in amazement. Yami was looking at the light. 

"Hmmm…huh?"

"What's wrong Yami?"

"Look."

Yugi did look. The light was gone, in its place was a small device. The light had transform, the device was black with a scanning area on one side and it was oval shaped like, with four buttons. And there was a clip on the back. It even had a small screen in the front.

"What is that thing?" Yugi asked Yami

"How should I know?" Yami said still looking at the device.

"Hmm.." Yugi said as he picked up another light. "Oh!!" He said as it transforms too, like Yami's. It became the small device but yellow.

Then Yugi thinking that it was alright to say this said to the whole gang who was still in shock of what happened said that it was ok. "It's alright guys there's nothing dangerous about these lights."

" Are you sure it's safe?" Tea said unsure.

"I'm sure it is!!" Yugi yelled as they were pretty far from them.

So they all cautiously came closer but they didn't pick up any of the lights. They just looked. 

"Don't worry guys see .." Yugi said showing them the device. He then added.. " The lights transform when you pick it up"

"I don't know…" Joey Said still unsure about this.

" Cool device, but what does it do?" 

" Mokuba!!!" Seto said as his little brother had picked up a light too. A shade of bright green is this colors device.

"It's ok big brother I'm not hurting or anything." Mokuba replied to his worried brother.

"Well if Mokuba can do it, then so can we." Tristen said and they agreed that it was safe. They all began to pick up a light except for Mai who still wasn't so sure about this.

The lights transform one by one as they each picked one up. Tea's was pink, Joey's was blue, 

Kaiba's was gray, Bakura's was dark blue and Tristen's was red.

Everyone was amazed by the device. "Well now that that's over what's next?" Tristen said. "Look on the screen." Yami said. "What?" Joey said confused. "Look on the screen do you see something?" he said again. They all did and Mai who didn't have one, was curious of what was going on, so she looked with Tea at her device.

On the screen, little creatures were running from something. One of the creatures with a dark cape 

and a hood spoke " Please help us!! Now that you found our gifts to you, use it!! Hurry!!" 

Everyone was in surprise, that the creatures actually spoke to them. "What do we do?" Said Mokuba.

Another different creature spoke this time. It look just like the first one but was a bit different in some sort of way. " Hold the Digivice and point it at the sky and say Digiport open!! But Hurry up I don't know how much longer we can run!!" It said.

"Digivice?" Bakura questioned. "Does it mean these things?" He added pointing at the device. 

"I guess so." Yugi said "Should we do it?" He asked Yami. Yami was busy thinking this over.

"Well I think we should help them!!"

"Mokuba! What's up with you today?" Kaiba said in surprise of the change in his brother's attitude.

" Digiport open!!" Mokuba said pointing the device at the sky.

They were amazed by the change in Mokuba's attitude too, but they put that all behind and they all did the same thing.

"Digiport open!!" They all said, except for Mai.

Then all the sudden eight beams off light appeared in front of each person. One of the creatures in the screen said " Thank you for helping us escape the evil Digimon and as a reward we're going to be your digimon partners." It said but it was very hard to hear.

"Digimon?" Yami said.

"Partners?" Yugi said afterwards.

"Guys look!!" Bakura yelled while pointing at the lights, but there were no lights. The beams had diminish and in its place were eight figures, but the gang could not see them cause of where the figures were standing. It was hard to see them in the dark. The figures move closer to them.

"Uh oh" Mai said. 

"Who are they?" Tea said.

" What are they?" Tristen said.

" And are they friends or foes?" Yugi said. 

Everyone was nervous as the eight figures slowly came into the light.

Yami-Vee: Who are the figures? Are they Digimon and what was chasing them? Would it be a reward or a nightmare? Find out in the next chapter Of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Adventures in the Digital world. For those of you who have read my other stories I've change my way of writing my stories. I don't know if it's better then my other version so give me your opinion if it's better or worse then the old way. Please Review.


	2. Meet the Digimon, More Introductions,and...

Hello again, just something you might want to know. At the very ending of each chapter there will now be some profiles of the digimon or characters already mentioned but not all of them. Don't read them until you finish the story , unless you want to hear some Spoilers. Only the two Digimon in this story that becomes Yugi and Yami's partner are made up. The others you can find out at www.theOkatu.com. 

And muzura, Yami is Yugi's other self. You know when Yugi duels he changes to that cool looking guy. I just found this out myself. You'll see them separate in episode 48 of the English version I think. Give me your email address and I'll tell you some more. ( got something you should really see!!!)

Last time: Yugi and the whole gang had found a mysterious email sent by someone who needed help. They all came to the park and they found devices that were on a bench. Then eight lights appeared in the sky and eight figures appeared in front of them. Who are they?

Ch. 2

Meet The Digimon, More Introductions, and the New Digidestines

They were all in shock or were either scared of what they were going to see. Then the figures all stepped into the light and the gang were now able to see a clear view of what they rescue. They weren't human at all. They all looked like make believe creatures or creatures known now, that are different in some way. 

"What are they?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami who had no idea what was going on stayed silent as he couldn't answer his other self's question.

Then, two creatures stepped forward from the creature line and one stood in front of Yugi and another stood in front of Yami. They were the same creatures that spoke to the group in their devices. The two creatures looked just like the other. They both looked like baby dragons without wings in cloaks. Their head was covered by the head part of the cloak and the only thing you could see was their eyes. They wore brown 3 finger gloves that cover their hands and their feet had two toes or were they claws? The color of their bodies was a yellowish, and tanish color (like Dragonite). There were some difference between them that you can see clearly. The one in front of Yugi had a bluish purplish cape with yellow eyes. The other in front of Yami had maroon colored eyes and a black cape. 

Then the one with the maroon eyes spoke to them. "Greetings I'm DarkBlizmon and this Digimon over here is my brother Blizmon." It said pointing at the other creature. "uh Hello there" Yugi said nervously.

"We're please to meet you at last. And that you would be happy to know that we'll be your digimon partners from now on. Yami's partner is my brother DarkBlizmon and I'll be with you Yugi!!" Blizmon said joyfully.

"Partners?" Said Yugi and Yami at the same time. They were totally in the dark about this.

Then a small, blue, dragon like creature came in front of Joey. It had a yellow "V" shape mark on its forehead. "Uh..Hello?" Joey said, not knowing what it wanted from him.

"Hi, the names Veemon and I'm your Digimon partner Joey!!" Veemon said. "Uh I must be hearing things!! " Joey said thinking that this was all just a dream. 

The next to step forward was small puppy like creature with a collar on its neck and red circles on its cheeks that came to Tea. Unlike the others she wasn't scared of this one. "Aww it's so cute!!" Tea actually said.

"My names Salamon and we're partners for life Tea." It said cheerfully. Then Tea stopped acting cute at the last part and said " How did you know my name?" She said with confusion

Then a creature with wings attached to its arms appeared in front of Tristen. It was a purple dragon like, 

creature with yellow shoulder protectors ( you know, what football players wear. ) and yellow eyes.

"Hi my names Monodramon and you and I are partners Tristen!!" said Monodramon. All Tristen could say was, " I said I wanted something out of the ordinary to happen, but not like this!! He said.

It was Bakura's turn, his creature looked just like a yellow fox that stands on two legs. It had two purple arm protectors or something, with the yin and yang sign on it. This creature looked like a powerful warrior fox.

"Hello there I'm Renamon and it's nice to see you at last Bakura." It said in a female voice.

"Uh It's nice to meet you too, I think." Bakura said unconfidently. ( "Well I don't think so!!") Said Yami Bakura inside the Millennium Ring to Bakura.

Kaiba's was a little purple creature that look like an imp with an evil smiley face on its body.

"Hyah, I'm Impmon, and we're partners buddy!!" It said. Kaiba just looked at the creature and said 

"What's this? A stuffed devil?" 

"Oh yea? Bada Boom!!" Impmon said as a small fireball appeared on one of Impmon's finger and he fling it at Seto. Seto dodged it but the end of his coat caught on fire.

"WAHHH!! MY BEST COAT!!" Kaiba said as he run to a nearby water fountain.

"That'll teach ya for calling me a stuffed devil" Impmon said. Then Kaiba yelled " You're still a stuffed Devil!!!" He said loudly. "GRRRRRR!!!" Impmon growled and ran straight to Seto.

Finally it was Mokuba's turn. He was a bit nervous cause of what just happen to Seto. He was nervous that his partner might act like that creature. Then his appeared. It was a dog -like animal that could stand on two legs. It had pink floppy ears and a pink fluffy tail and the rest was white and tanish.

Then it spoke to Mokuba. " Don't be afraid Mokuba, I don't bite my partner, my name is Libramon." It said. After that small speech Mokuba lost all his fears and came to Libramon. "Your nice Libramon" Mokuba said patting his new partner on the head, whatever it was.

"Come here you!! Bada Boom!!" Impmon said. He was still chasing Seto. 

"You're too slow and your aim is bad!!" Seto yelled backed.

The creatures were all cheering to find partners except for Impmon, while the gang were all dumbstruck.

Then Yami yelled, ":HOLD IT!!". 

Everyone stopped. 

Then Yami continued, "What are you guys anyway? And what do you mean our partners?"

Blizmon answered that question. "We're Digimon from the Digital World and you've found the Duel-Arcs, and that means you are destined to have digimon partners and to save the Digital World from the threat that had just appeared." 

"We are your Digimon partners, to help you guys stop this threat." DarkBlizmon added.

"The Digital World, where's that?" Yugi said. "Duel-Arcs? You mean this thing?" Bakura said pointing at the device in his hand. "But I thought you called these digivices." Bakura added.

"They are." Renamon said. She then added, " The name Duel-Arc is a more accurate name for the device rather then the name Digivice."

"What's the difference?" Joey asked.

"Well…"

"No Way!!"

Renamon was interrupted by Mokuba.

"You guys are really Digimon? I thought it was just a kid's TV show!!" Mokuba said. "You know Digimon?" Tristen asked. "Well yea I use to watch that show before I got into Duel Monsters" Mokuba said he also added, " I can't believe I have my own Digimon. That means we're Digidestines right Libramon?"

"Right Mokuba!!" said Libramon.

"So that's why you were acting so strange today. You knew just what to do didn't you?" Tea said.

"You seem to know a lot about this Mokuba and where in the world is the Digital World?" Yugi asked.

"In someplace digital silly." Blizmon said. "Oh yea that helps." Joey said. "Speaking of which we have to hurry and get back to the Digital World. Who knows what has happen to our home." Blizmon added.

"Now hold on just a second…*rumble*… whoa!! hey what's going on?" Joey said.

All off the sudden there was a rumble and a huge beam of light appeared. Impmon stop his chase as he was now afraid of what was happening.

"Oh no not another one." Joey whined.

"Oh no it can't be!! How did they track us so fast?" Veemon said nervously. "I don't know, but here they come!!" Renamon said.

"Who's coming?" Yugi question Renamon.

"Its two of the Digimon Pharaoh's henchmen, Greymon and Airdramon!!" Salamon said.

"Greymon?" Joey said. " Airdramon?" Tristen said afterwards.

"Digimon Pharaoh? Now who would call himself the Digimon Pharaoh?" Yami said. "Maybe you Yami." Mai answered backed. "Hey!!" Yami yelled back angrily.

"Who is the Digimon Pharaoh Blizmon?" Yugi asked. " The Digimon Pharaoh is the one who is destroying the Digital World. Reshaping it to his own will and soon he'll come back to the real world and do the same thing once he has enough Digimon allies."

"Come back? Then that means.."

"Here they come!!" DarkBlizmon yelled.

"What?" Yugi said.

The light had disappeared and there was now a huge orange and blue striped dinosaur -like creature, and a winged dragon creature with a skull head in front of them.

"Who are they?" Tristen said all scared. "That dinosaur is Greymon and that dragon-like Digimon is Airdramon. And they're Champion Digimon" Salamon yelled. She then added that, "They're the ones that have been chasing us!!"

"Champion? What'll that make you guys?" Joey asked. "Rookies, one level lower from the Champion Level." Monodramon said. "Man, no wonder they've been chasing you guys!!" Joey said.

" Wow this even scarier then Duel Monsters." Tea said. "Especially when they're real." Yugi added.

"We will now destroy you. As our Digimon Pharaoh has ordered us to destroy all those who rebel against him." Greymon said. 

"What?" Bakura said confused.

"They are being controlled by the Digimon Pharaoh. Those who rebel against him are to be destroyed." Libramon said.

( Who would call himself that? I want a piece of him!!) Yami Bakura said to Bakura in his Millennium Item. ( I order you to get rid of those pest and go find that stupid idiot who calls himself a Pharaoh!!). 

[WHAT!!] Bakura said back to Yami Bakura in the ring.

"That's why we needed to find help, find partners, and to save the Digital World and the real world from this evil Pharaoh's plan to dominate the digital and the real world!!" Blizmon said.

Everyone except for the Digimon were in shock of what they just heard. Them, saving the two worlds from world domination? Just teenagers? How could they make that happen?

"Alright enough chit chatting what are we going to do?" Kaiba finally said. "Should we run?" Tea said.

"No we fight!!" DarkBlizmon said. "What?" Yami and Yugi said at the same time. 

"But they're ten times bigger then you!!" Yugi said alarmed. 

" I don't like fighting….but if it will help us get closer to our goal then I have no choice but to fight." Blizmon said. "We now have a responsibility to protect our partners." Salamon said. " And it's our duty as Digimon partners to the new digidestines to fight all evil!!" Veemon said confidently.

"And with the help from you humans we'll be able beat these bad Digimon." Impmon said.

"But How?" Yugi questioned "Your Duel-Arcs, it'll help us digivolve and fight them." Blizmon said. "The Duel-Arcs?" Yugi said confused. "Digivolve?" Said Yami even more confused.

(Oh no what are we going to do? ) thought Yugi.

Yami-Vee Oh no the two Digimon want to destroy the 8 digimon who have found their partners. Will they survive? And will the gang find out the mystery of Digivolution? And who is the Digimon Pharaoh? Find out in the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Adventures in the Digital World. ( I'm getting tired of writing that) Please review.

****

Stats/Profiles 

****

Name: Blizmon

****

Pronounce: bull-litz-mon

****

Partner: Yugi

****

Type: Dragon Wizard of Light/Data

****

Level: Rookie

****

Digivolution: Wizardmon, IceWizardmon, (can't tell you its true Champion form yet.)

****

Attacks: Spark Ball, Speeding Light, Shock Punch

****

Facts: Blizmon is a small wizard dragon who is the Digimon partner of Yugi. He has a brother name DarkBlizmon. A playful, and cheerful little guy who would do anything to protect his partner from harm. He rarely likes to fight, but when he has to, he can be a strong opponent. Other then fighting he would rather play with his brother or with Yugi, or both. He has beautiful yellow eyes and a dark bluish, purplish cloak.

****

Name: DarkBlizmon

****

Pronounce: Dark-bull-litz-mon

****

Partner: Yami Yugi

****

Type: Dragon Wizard of Darkness/Virus

****

Level: Rookie

****

Digivolution: DarkWizardmon, IceWizardmon, (can't tell you its true Champion form yet.)

****

Attacks: Shooting Stars, Dark Ball, Shade Punch

****

Facts: The opposite of Blizmon. A serous little wizard dragon that hates being called puny. Don't mess around with him or else you'll be sorry. Unlike his brother he's ok about fighting. Not a very cheerful character, but is very protective to someone he loves like his brother and his partner Yami. Both he and his brother do have one thing in common though (can't say it yet). DarkBlizmon has maroon eyes and a black cloak.

****


	3. Ch 34 Who needs a Referee? New Form of ...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned in this story.

Hello again fans!! Of course some of the information is classified. Don't want to spoil it for the readers. Something you should know, when the rookies digivolve to their higher levels you guys will just have to imagine what it looks like. I can't exactly detail them, it's hard for me especially when they're made-up but there will be some hints to help you out. Another thing I was just wondering, what in the world does Kawaii mean? 

Last Time: Yugi and the gang met Digimon for the first time and heard about the new threat in the Digital World. Then all of the sudden Greymon and Airdramon appeared as they were under the control of the Digimon Pharaoh. Will the digidestines win? Or will the Digimon Pharaoh get his wish for world domination?

Ch. 4

Who Needs a Referee? 

The whole gang were all in amazement that these little creatures would actually fight something that were way bigger then they were.

"Your ready Joey?" Veemon said. "What am I suppose to do?" Joey said confused. 

"I'll protect you Tea." Salamon said "…..Salamon" Said Tea, worried.

" Nobody is going near my partner" Monodramon growled. " How are you suppose to accomplish that?" Tristen asked.

"I'm going to teach him a lesson." Renamon said as she ran toward the enemy. "But Renamon!!" Bakura yelled. ( Oh forget her, she's just a boring fox anyway, loser) Yami Bakura said to Bakura. [ She's not a boring fox, you dumb tomb robber!!] Bakura said, realizing what he had just said to Yami Bakura. (….. I like the new you, but next time….DO IT ON SOMEONE ELSE!!! OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO GET !! ) Yami Bakura said showing his fist at Bakura in the soul room. 

"Oh let me at em, no one's going near my partner!!" Impmon yelled." You're still going to fight it? After what I've said?" Kaiba said, astounded that his Digimon would still protect him after what he told him he was a stuffed devil. " Well yea , although we don't get along well we still are partners. ( Unfortunately )" Impmon said. "…Then go get em!! Show them who's boss!!" Kaiba yelled. " I like the way you think!!" Impmon said running to the enemies.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you Mokuba." Libramon growled. " But… I don't want to see you get hurt." Mokuba said sadly. "Don't worry as long as you believe in me I'll win!!" Libramon said as he turned around and ran with rest of the creatures.

Let's get em!! Yelled DarkBlizmon. "Charge!!" Yelled Blizmon as they ran in front of the group. " "They're crazy!!" Both Yugi and Yami said.

Now both enemy and allies are now charging at each other when.

"Hold it!!" Someone yelled.

"Huh?" Everyone said and everyone stopped. Then the referee from Medabots appeared from out of nowhere. " Are you about to have a battle?" The referee asked.

"Well yea." Veemon said confused. "Uh Can I ask you something, who are you?" Salamon asked. 

"I am the referee for this battle!!" Referee said. "Uh….." Everyone said and they had that anime sweat drop. " This guys weird, why do we need a referee?"

The referee was talking to Blizmon. Then he said "Then it's agree!! The rules are simple!! Whoever stops the opposing team from attacking and is knocked out the other team will win!! It's the digidestines verses…verses…uh…what's your team's name?" Looking at Greymon.

Everyone did an anime fall when they heard that.

"It's the Digimon Pharaoh!!" Airdramon said annoyed. " Thank you!! Verses the Digimon Pharaoh team!! Digimon!! Digibattle!!" Referee said.

"Oh boy, that guy as brainless as you are Joey." Tristen said. " You said it Tristen…..Wait a minute…WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME?!!!" Joey said angrily at Tristen. 

****

Ch. 5

New Form of Digivolution

____________________________ Battle Sequence__________________________________

Veemon, Renamon, Libramon, and Salamon attacks Greymon.

Veemon: Vee Headbutt!!

Renamon: Diamond Storm!!

Salamon: Puppy Howling!!

Libramon: Crunch!!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The Nova Blast breaks through the Diamond Storm and Puppy Howling attacks and hits Libramon and Veemon.

Veemon: WAHH!!

Libramon: AHHH!!

Mokuba: LIBRAMON!!!!

Blizmon, DarkBlizmon, Impmon, and Monodramon attacks Airdramon.

Blizmon: Spark Ball!!

DarkBlizmon: Dark Ball!!

Impmon: Bada Boom!!

Monodramon: Flaming Fire Ball!!

Airdramon counters with…

Airdramon: Tornado!!

Which destroys their attacks and directly hit's the group.

Group: AHHHH!!!

Yugi: No!!

Tea: This isn't good!!

Renamon attacks Airdramon. Salamon attacks Greymon. 

Renamon: Flying kick!!

Salamon: Petite Punch!!

Greymon/Airdramon: Huh?

They were unable to counter and it was a direct hit. Veemon and Libramon gets up and attacks Greymon.

Veemon: Vee Punch!!

Libramon: Claw Attack!!

Another direct hit!! Blizmon and Impmon attacks Airdramon, while DarkBlizmon and Monodramon attacks Greymon.

Blizmon: Speeding Light!!

Impmon: Infernal Funnel!!

DarkBlizmon: Shooting Stars!!

Monodramon: Horning headbutt!!

Greymon/Airdramon: AHHHH!!!!

Joey: Alright they did it!!

Greymon: Think again!! Mega Flame!!

Veemon/Renamon/Libramon/Salamon: *hit* AHHHH!!

Greymon: Nova Blast!!

Veemon, Renamon, Libramon, and Salamon were down. The referee comes.

" Veemon, Renamon, Libramon and Salamon are unable to battle!!" The referee said.

Tea: Salamon!!

Joey: Oh no!!

Mokuba: Why did have to be so mean…..Libramon!!

Blizmon and the rest were looking at them and back at Airdramon.

Blizmon: Oh boy…..

Airdramon: heh, heh, Spinning Needle!!!

Group: WAHHH!!

Yugi: Blizmon!!

Yami: They can't fight like this!!

Airdramon: Wing Cutter!!

Yugi/Yami/Tristen: NO!!!

Seto: ….Come on…you stuffed devil.

Then the referee comes out again.

Yugi: This is it…

Tristen: The end…

" Monodramon and Impmon are unable to battle!!" Referee said.

Yugi: What? But what about Blizmon?

Yami: And DarkBlizmon?

Referee: They are still standing.

Greymon/ Airdramon: Huh?

____________________________________End of Battle Sequence_____________________________

The referee was right they were still standing. " I don't believe it!!" Yami said in amazement. " Me neither, through all those attacks they're still standing" Said Yugi amazed too. They both ran to their partners.

" C-Can't g-give up." Blizmon said, all tired out. " Please stop Blizmon, I don't want to see you like this." Yugi had just appeared by Blizmon's side, same as for Yami and his partner. " Why are you doing this?" Yami asked. DarkBlizmon answered " It's o-our destiny Yami. We w-were destined t-to be partners, destined to be the d-digidestines and destined to stop this new t-threat that has appeared in the Digital World." 

" Don't you see, if the D-Digimon Pharaoh does take over the Digital World, he'll u-use his Digimon army to take over the Real World and t-there would never be another sunny day. No starry nights like this one." Blizmon said looking at the night starry sky. He was almost about to faint.

Yugi and Yami looked at the night sky too. The night sky was beautiful, and they thought if this threat did happen, what would life be like without the starry night skies and sunny days? Then Yugi said "….Then let us help you. If we were destined to do this, we'll just have to work together to reach our goal and save both worlds!" 

"Right, let do it!!" Yami said in agreement. " Uh problem is how? " Yami added afterwards. 

" Uh.." Yugi didn't realize that until just now. How were they going to reach that goal?

" Your Duel-Arc!" Blizmon yelled. "What?" Yugi said. " Your Duel-Arc it'll help us!!" Darkblizmon said. " How?" Asked Yami. " Do you guys have any cards?" Blizmon said. " If you mean Digimon cards no, just Duel Monster cards." Yugi said, confused. " Let us see them." Blizmon said Yugi and Yami looked at each other with confusion but they did what they asked. They looked at Yugi's and Yami's cards ( Which were both the same deck). Then they looked at their partners. " Use the Dark Magicians on your Duel-Arcs." Blizmon said. " What? The Dark Magician?" Yugi said in surprised. " How do you know about the Dark Magician?" Yami questioned them. 

" It's one our special digivolution symbol cards. We call it the bio-cardvolution." said DarkBlizmon. "Yea but that still doesn't answer our question." Yugi said. "Hm…" Yami said, and then he thought to himself (How do these creatures from a different world know about duel monsters?).

Then Blizmon said "Now the both of you ,take it out from your deck and slash it on the scanner side of your Duel-Arc and say Digi-modified!!" 

" Bio-Cardvolution activate!!" DarkBlizmon added.

"I have enough!! It's time to end this!!" Greymon yelled as he was frustrated of waiting. Both Greymon and Airdramon started running towards them.

"You're right it is time to end this!!" Yami said. Both Yugi and Yami stood side-by-side and they faced the enemy, both ready to face their destiny.

__________________________Digivolution Sequence________________________________

****

Yugi/Yami: *swiping Dark Magician* Digi-Modified!!…Bio-Cardvolution activate!!

(that lady who says Digivolution) "Bio-Cardvolution……"

"Blizmon!"

"DarkBlizmon!"

Blizmon/DarkBlizmon: Digimerge with Dark Magician to…….

Blizmon and DarkBlizmon became one with the Dark Magicians and they came out as different monsters. They didn't look like their rookie forms anymore. They both looked more like the Dark Magician only it's a dragon not a person. One had a the black cape with maroon eyes (DarkBlizmon) while the other had a purplish, blackish color, with blue eyes ( Blizmon). They had both transformed into….

Blizmon: Wirzardmon!!

DarkBlizmon: DarkWizardmon!!

_________________________End of Digivolution Sequence__________________________

" Whoa!!" Yugi and Yami said in amazement. " So that's digivolving" Yami said "Awesome!!" Yugi said, still amazed. The enemy was also in amazement of what they saw that they stop their charge. Yami notices that they've stopped. " Wizdramon and DarkWizdramon!! Now is your chance to attack while they're distracted!!" Yami yelled.

"Right!!" Wizdramon said in a deep calm voice. "Let's get em!!" DarkWizardmon said in a deep, strong voice.

"Those bad digimon know they're toast!!" Yugi said confidently.

Yami-Vee: Is Yugi right? Or will it be the end for the group? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review.

****

Stats/Profiles

Name: Mokuba Kaiba

****

Partner: Libramon

****

Digivice: BrightGreen

****

Facts: Mokuba is the youngest in the group and probably the bravest. He may be small but he is never scared of anything. Ever since Mokuba met Libramon they became good friends and Seto was beginning to understand that he was growing up and being more mature. Seto still watches him thought as he made a promise after their parents die that he would always be there for Mokuba. Mokuba sometimes acts like he doesn't need his brother but still loves him deep down. Mokuba is a cheerful kid that never has a day that when he is down. Always trying to be brave and show the others that he's not just a little kid.

****

Name: Impmon

****

Pronounce: Imp-mon

****

Partner: Seto

****

Type: Imp digimon/Virus

****

Level: Rookie

****

Digivolution: (Can't tell you its true form yet), IceDevimon,

****

Attacks: Bada boom, internal funnel, Rapid Punch,

****

Facts: Unlike the Impmon in Season 3 this one is a caring Impmon. Sometimes he does get stubborn and gets that attitude especially around Kaiba, but he's usually a nice little imp. He is very protective with Mokuba, Libramon, and even Kaiba. He is Seto's partner but they never do exactly act like partners, but deep down inside him he does care about him.

Name: Libramon

****

Pronounce: Lib-ber-ah-mon

****

Partner: Mokuba

****

Type: Animal Digimon

****

Level: Rookie

****

Digivolution: ( can't tell you its true form yet), Dobermon, 

****

Attacks: Crunch, speed jamming, quick strike, claw attack,

****

Facts: Libramon looks like a white dog that walks on two sometimes. Mokuba and Libramon get along very well and they both are very cheerful guys unlike Seto and Impmon. They enjoy going outside and playing around. Libramon is a bit immature but he is very good at tactics in battles. Even though he acts childish, when his partner is in trouble he comes to the rescue. That's why dogs are called man's best friends. ^_^


	4. Ch 56 The Digidestines vs The digimon Ph...

……………………….

Kero: Uh where's Yami-Vee?

Ken: She's arguing with the referee.

Kero: ? The Referee?

Yami-Vee: Now get your butt out there and finish the battle.

Referee: I'm not going out there!! I hate Digimon 

Yami-Vee: You won't have a choice now get going!!

Referee: No!! I refuse to go!!

Yami-Vee: Want to see what happens to those who don't listen?

Opens a door and there was something in there that made the referee sick. Kero and Ken had just appeared in the room Yami-Vee was in.

Yami-Vee: Got it?

Referee: Yes ma'am….*leaving*

Kero: Uh what happened here?

Yami-Vee: Oh *closes the door* nothing, what's wrong?

Ken: Oh nothing really except that the readers are here.

Yami-Vee: Oops, I forgot, s*** I'm running late again. *running to her computer* Yami-Vee thinking to herself. (Did I just curse?). 

*ahem* Sorry about that. That annoying referee wanted to resign from digimon battles for some stupid reason. I haven't gotten the chance to put this chapter up because the phone line was down. ( my dad jammed the line). Anyway thanks for telling me what Kawaii means that makes things a little easier.

Last Time: The Digidestine's Digimon were battling up against two of the Digimon Pharaoh's henchman, Greymon and Airdramon. While the referee from Medabots was watching the course of the battle, one-by-one the Digimon were defeated until Blizmon and DarkBlizmon were the only ones left. They didn't want to give up and they bio-Card digivolve to Wizdramon and DarkWizdramon. Will it be enough to stop them?

Ch. 5

The Digidestines vs. The Digimon Pharaoh

Yugi and Yami were both astonish of what had happened to their Digimon partners. They had become an even stronger Digimon, a champion form, created from bio-merging with a Duel Monster card.

"How did they do that?" Tristen asked. " I don't know." Yugi said. " I guess that's the many secrets of life, or in this case digital life." Yugi added.

" Let's get em brother." Said Wizdramon. "Right behind ya!!" DarkWizdramon said as they charged at Greymon and Airdramon.

"You think that scares us? Well think again!!" Greymon said, now enraged. As they both charged into battle.

___________________________Battle Sequence________________________________

DarkWizardmon: I'm taking that overgrown snake!!

Wizdramon: Whatever.

Greymon: Nova Blast!!

Airdramon: Spinning Needle!!

Wizdramon: *dodges* Shining Sun!!

Greymon: *hit* AHH THAT LIGHT IS TOO BRIGHT!!

DarkWizdramon: *Dodges* grrr….Dark Moon!!

Airdramon: * hit* Uh hey who turn out the lights?

Yugi: Wow they move pretty fast!!

Yami: Well obviously as their card is the Dark Magician. I still don't know how they knew about Duel Monsters.

Greymon and Airdramon shook off the attack .

Greymon: Let's try our sneak attack.

Airdramon: Right, let's……

Wizdramon/DarkWizdramon: Huh?

Greymon: Flame Wall!!

All wall off fire appeared in front of Greymon, hiding him and Airdramon from sight.

Yugi: Well that's not good.

Yami: No it isn't, but they can still beat them, somehow…

Wizdramon: Now what?

DarkWizdramon: How should I know?

The flames cleared and…

Yami: They're gone!!

Wizdramon: huh?

Greymon: Mega Flame!!

Wizdramon: * looking behind him* Oh no!!

DarkWizdramon: Scepter of Darkness!!

The Mega Flames hit the force that DarkWizdramon had put up and the flames diminished

DarkWizdramon: That was close. 

Airdramon: Tornado!!

DarkWizdramon: huh? *hit* AHH!!

DarkWizdramon hit's the ground.

DarkWizdramon: Oh…..* trying to get up*

Yami: Come on you can do it!!

Airdramon: Spinning..

Wizdramon: Flame Kick!!

Airdramon: *Hit* AHH!!

Greymon: Nova..

DarkWizdramon: Oh no!!

Wizdramon: Huh?

Greymon: ..Blast!!

Wizdramon: Scepter of Light!!

Greymon: Not again!!

Wizdramon: Spell of Light!!

DarkWizdramon: Spell of Darkness!!

Airdramon/Greymon: *HIT* WAHH!!

They were both tied together in one spot.

Wizdramon: Ready for the final blow?

DarkWizdramon: Ready when you are Wizdramon!!

Wizdramon: Dark….

DarkWizdramon:.. Magic…

Wizdramon/ DarkWizdramon: ..Attack!!

A direct hit!! 

Airdramon/Greymon: NOOOOO!!!! *deleting*

The smokes clears, and the referee comes out.

Referee: Greymon and Airdramon are unable to battle!! The winner is, the Digidestines!!

___________________________End of Battle Sequence______________________________

****

Ch. 6

Keeping a Secret

Yugi and Yami couldn't believe they won. They actually won.

" Whew I'm glad that's over." Wizdramon said, relieve. " Yes, for now that is.." DarkWizdramon said.

" Aw give it a rest will ya?" Wizdramon said.

"You guys did it!!" Yugi said as he ran to his partner 's side who was now much taller then he was. "Yugi!!" Wizdramon said cheerfully. " I still don't understand this whole digivolving thing, but at least we won. " Yami said to his partner. " hm-hmm." 

"Are you going to be stuck in these forms?" Yugi questioned. " No, it takes a while for us to go back to our rookie forms." Wizdramon answered back.

" Hey!! That was awesome how you defeated those Digimon!" Tristen said as now the rest of the gang were now joining up with them. " Yea, hey where's that referee guy?" Joey said. " He was just here a minute ago." Tea added. " You probably scared him Joey." Mai said. " Hey!!" Joey yelled.

" Guys?" Veemon had just join the group. " Can we get some sleep? I'm soooo tired…." Veemon said drowsily. 

" Yea it's getting late guys and we still have that project to do." Bakura said. " Oh that's right…"Tea said. " But now we got a bigger problem, how do we keep these guys a secret from our parents?" Tea was pointing at the digimon. " I mean if our parents see them they'll freak out!" Tea added. " Oh that is a problem." Yugi said

" Hmmm" Joey said. Everyone was thinking of what to do. Then they all miraculously looked at Seto at the same time.

" What?" Seto said having no idea why they were looking at him. But then. " Oh no, there's no way I'm keeping them at my mansion!! Just because it's only me and Mokuba living in the mansion doesn't mean you have to make a mockery out of it!!"

"And don't look at me. My parents are out of town and my place is too small to fit everyone." Joey said

"Aw come on Seto just this one night? How about this take Wizdramon and DarkWizardmon with you. They're going to cause a bigger problem at our house if we bring them in this form." Yugi said. " Yugi's right you know. We probably won't de-digivolve until the next morning and we could cause a problem." Wizdramon said looking at his brother. " Oh fine I really wanted to go with my partner." DarkWizdramon said. " So what do you say?" Yugi asked Seto.

Seto was thinking this over. " Fine but just Wizdramon and DarkWizdramon. Everyone else…. no." Seto said.

" YUGI!!" Joey yelled. " What?" Yugi said. " Must …rest…." Salamon said. She was so tired that she had a hard time standing. " Guys lets just go home, we can figure something out on the way. Forget the project for now, we a have a bigger problem to handle right now." Tea said.

So they all agree to take there unusual house guest home with them. Seto agree to take Wizdramon and DarkWizdramon home to his mansion until they de-digivolve.

At Teas'

"Just pretend to be a stuffed animal." Tea whispered to Salamon. The door opens and Tea's mom was standing there. " Awww that's so cute!! You playing with stuffed animals." Her mom said. " Mom" Tea said irritated. " Did you get it from a secret admirer?" Mom said. " No mom I just bought it today!! Now can I come inside? I'm tired." Tea said. She too was getting tired and was really getting annoyed with her mom. " Sure sweety." Mom said and let Tea inside. " Whew.." Tea said. " Oh and honey, please clean up the mess you made in the living room." Mom said. " What?!!" Tea said now wide awake. She went into the living room and saw how messy it really was. "You guys are going to pay for this !!" Tea thought to herself.

At Bakuras' (I don't know if Bakura has any parents or a guardian at his house so I'll just improvise. )

Bakura had just made it home when he realize that his parents weren't home, what a relief. " It's a good thing my parents aren't home right now. Come on Renamon." Bakura said, calling to Renamon. She didn't answer. " Renamon?" Bakura called out again. " I'm right here" said a voice behind Bakura, which startled him. " AHH!! Don't do that, I get spooked easily." Bakura said. " Sorry I'll try to limit it" 

" ah don't brother he's always spooked!" Yami Bakura had just left the ring and was looking at Bakura. " AHH!!" Bakura yelled again. "See" Yami Bakura said. When Renamon saw this she said " Is this your brother?" Renamon asked Bakura. " You can say that, an annoying brother!!" Bakura said angrily. "hmph!" Yami Bakura said and went back inside the ring. " It must be nice to have a brother…." Renamon said looking at the sky. " What do you mean?" Bakura said. Renamon said nothing. Bakura shrugged and open the door and call Renamon in. "I'll find you…soon" Renamon said to herself. And she did that teleporting thing again. Inside we can hear Bakura scream for the third time and saying not to do that agian.

At Joeys' 

Joey knew that no one was home until the door opens and Serenity standing right there. She was looking at Veemon.

" What is that?" Serenity asked Joey. " Serenity!! What are you doing here?" Joey said ignoring her question. " I came by for a visit. My mom is out of town and I wanted to say thank you for helping me see again." Serenity said now looking back up at Joey. Serenity had her eye surgery so now she could see again. "That's weird because my pop is out of town too. But anyway it's what big brothers do. They look out for the person they love." Joey said. " So when did you get here?" He asked. "About 10 minutes ago. I came inside looking for you, but you weren't home. So I waited." Serenity said. And then she looked at Veemon again. " So what is that thing? A stuffed dragon present for me?" 

"Uh…well.." Joey had no idea how he was going to explain this. But then Veemon sneezed. " achoo !! excuse me…" Veemon said. " VEEMON!!" Joey yelled. " AHH!! WHAT IS THAT THING!!" Serenity yelled while pointing at Veemon. " oops" Veemon said. " Uh….." Joey said with an anime sweat drop.

" aw, oh well who cares it looks sooo cute!!" Serenity said with hearts in her eyes. " Oh boy…sometimes I'll never understand ya. " Joey said.

At Tristens'

Everyone was asleep when he got home so he snoop inside to his bedroom and open the window for Monodramon to get inside. "Shh!!" Tristen said. "uh oh..Ahh!!" Monodramon said as he hit the floor hard. " Monodramon!!" Tristen whispered. 

Suddenly his door opens.

" Don't open the door!!" Tristen said. " Tristen is that you?" said a female voice. " Yea it's me mom do you mind I'm changing." Tristen lied. " Sorry Tristen, but go right to sleep afterwards it's late!" His mom said. " Yes Mom!!" Tristen said as his mom closes the door. " Whew that was close. Watch what you're doing next time!!" Tristen said.

At Kaiba's mansion…

"You guys can rest here it's our guest room" Seto said showing them the guest room. " Thanks, I think.." Wizdramon said, for Seto didn't too happy (which he usually isn't). " Now we got some unfinished business Impmon…" Seto said with a look that would scare anyone. " Uh oh, uh I just remember I have to take Libramon for a walk see ya!!" And Impmon ran out of the room. " You won't go far!!" Seto said.

" Hey Seto?" Someone called.

"Huh?" Mokuba was standing in front of his big brother. " Can Libramon sleep with me tonight?" Mokuba asked. " Sure, Mokuba at least he's not as annoying as that stuffed devil." Seto said. " I heard that!" Impmon yelled. " So there you are…..you coming?" Seto said. " Come where?" Impmon asked suspiciously. " I have something for you.." Seto said. " Really? No jokes?" Impmon said. " Maybe, it depends if you come with me or not." Seto said eyeing at Impmon. " Fine I'm ready!!" Impmon said as he ran to his human partner. " So what do you want to show me?" Impmon asked again. " You'll see.." Said Seto as they went upstairs. " Oh no…" Mokuba said. All of the sudden we hear screams. " Yep he gave him the electric rod treatment. He only does that to people who annoys him." Mokuba said. " Oh boy, your brother's weird." Libramon said. " Sometimes he is but he's usually a sweet guy." Mokuba said jokingly.

At the Game Shop….

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!!" Grandpa yelled when Yugi and Yami came in the door. " Ouch!! That's not good for the ears." Yugi said, while his ears were still ringing from grandpa's screaming. 

" Oh boy…huh?" Yami said noticing that grandpa was looking at him. "Well?" Grandpa said eyeing Yami suspiciously " Uh…" Yami had no idea what to say. But then Yugi jumped in. "We just came back from Tea's place to finish up a project they were doing. They needed help." Yugi lied. 

" Hmm…" Grandpa looked at Yugi and Yami suspiciously. Yugi and Yami gets that anime sweat drop while waiting for what Grandpa was about to say. " You're hiding something from me…." Grandpa said. "uh.." Yami and Yugi were caught. Sometimes grandpa can tell if you're lying or not which sometimes scares people. 

"Well if you're not going to tell me, then get some sleep!" Grandpa said. "Huh?" Yugi and Yami said at the same time. " I'm guessing you're not ready to say it so I'll leave it there for now, but you guys will have to tell me sooner or later or I'll just find out myself." Grandpa said. " Night boys." He added, and he left to the backroom. 

"ok…" Yami said. " That went well." Yugi said afterwards. They both shrugged it off and went upstairs getting ready for a well earned rest. Yami had return to the soul room and was still thinking about how the creatures knew Duel Monsters.

(Hm..) Yami thought. *flashback* "It's our special digivolution symbol" * end of flashback* ( Special digivolution symbol? I wonder…) And he went to sleep, with that thought still stuck in his head.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Digital World, someone was busy working on…something. He was dressed in royal Egyptian cloths. He was the Digimon Pharaoh. He was watching an episode from season 2 of Digimon.

"So that's the Digimon Emperor, well he'll certainly serve me well. Now all he needs is a human host…." There was a beeping sound coming from the screen. " Huh?" He said. He clicked on an icon and a Digimon called Pharaohmon appeared. " Master two of your henchmen have been defeated by the new Digidestines and they seem to have discovered you master." He said. " What?" the Digimon Pharaoh said. He pulled up another screen showing the park where Yugi and the rest of the gang were just at. "So they found out about me huh." He said, looking at a screen . " Well I guess all Pharaohs need a competitor. But this one won't be any competition !! Just try and stop me you digidestines!! Hahahahhahahaha!!

Yami-Vee: Will the digidestines survive the Digimon Pharaoh's assaults? Or will they perish?Please Review.

And where is the referee? Huh? *finds a note from the referee. Reading it*. …..GRRRRRR Why I outta… I'm GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!! *Running out of the room*

Tracey: Wait who's going to put up the Stats and Profiles?

Jamie: I will!! I remember the ones she wanted to put up.

Tracey: Ok but it won't be my fault if you screw up.

Jamie: Trust me!! What can go wrong?

Tracey: Now where did I hear that from?

****

Stats/Profiles

****

Name: Veemon

****

Pronounce: V-mon

****

Partner: Joey

****

Type: Ancient Dragon/vaccine

****

Level: Rookie

****

Digivolution: Veedramon, Xveemon, Flamdramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, ( tell its true form yet.)

****

Attacks: Vee Headbutt, Vee Punch, Rapid Punch

****

Facts: Veemon is a happy -go -lucky guy that is the partner with Joey. He acts just like the Veemon in Season 2, stubborn , selfish and always attacks before he thinks. This digimon as you should know is a ancient dragon digimon and you know the rest. 

****

Name: Tristen

****

Partner: Monodramon

****

Digivice: Red

****

Facts: Tristen is Yugi's long known friend. Not much information is known about Tristen. He's starting to play Duel Monster and is just like Joey when he started playing. Unlike Joey he thinks before he does something. In his spare time he would chat with Joey which usually ends up into a huge argument. 

****

Name: Renamon

****

Pronounce: ran-na-mon

****

Partner: Bakura

****

Type: Animal digimon/data

****

Level: Rookie

****

Digivolution: Kyubimon, (can't tell you its true form yet.)

****

Attacks: Diamond Storm, Flying Kick, Touhakkan,

****

Facts: Renamon was seen in Season 3 in Digimon and now appears in Yu-Gi-Oh as Bakura's partner. A strong warrior digimon who would fight all the way. A silent stalker itself but it tries not scare Bakura with it's ability to teleport which really scares him to death. Bakura and Renamon can really get along well even though they have their different opinions. Renamon has recently been talking about having a brother and how life would be more enjoyable if you had a brother. What's up with her?


	5. Meet the Digimon Pharaoh

Hi this is Rika from Digimon . Unfortunately Yami-Vee is out at the moment but she left me a note to put up this chapter for her. She said she was busy looking for the Medabot referee? *shrug* oh well. 

Last Time: Wizdramon and DarkWizdramon had defeated Greymon and Airdramon. Afterwards they all went home with their partners. Will anyone notice soon? And who is the Digimon Pharaoh?

Ch. 7

Meet the Digimon Pharaoh

Yugi left Grandpa's shop, early the next day telling Grandpa he would be going to Kaiba's Mansion today. So he left not knowing he was being followed. 

It was another bright and sunny day at Kaiba's Mansion with some unusual twist in it. Wizdramon and DarkWizdramon had return to there rookie stages and they were overjoyed to see their partners again.

" I missed you Yugi!!" Blizmon said hugging Yugi. " Uh I missed you too Blizmon." Yugi said struggling to keep balance from that surprise hug attack. " Blizmon you're embarrassing us!!" DarkBlizmon said. "It's ok DarkBlizmon, Yugi acts like that sometimes." Yami said jokingly. " That's not funny Yami!" Yugi said.

Just then Seto and Mokuba appeared along with their partners. Impmon looked like he had been barbecued.

" What happened to you Impmon?" Blizmon asked. " You don't want to know..oh.." Impmon said warily.

"Ready to go Mokuba?" Libramon said. " Yea I'm ready." Mokuba said. " Then let's hurry to the park, we're suppose to meet the group there." Libramon said.

"Then let's…"

"So that's what you've been hiding from me!!"

Yugi jumped when he heard another voice from behind him that sounded very familiar.

" Oh no.." He turned around and there was his grandpa in his cheerful self.

" Grandpa!!" Yugi said in surprised. " Were you following me this whole time?" He asked. " I did tell you I would find out. But I'll let it go this one time. So are you going to introduce me?" Grandpa said.

"Huh? Oh sure. This is Blizmon. *pointing at Blizmon* and this is DarkBlizmon. *pointing at DarkBlizmon* "

"Uh Hi….Who are you?" Blizmon said confused. " If you were listening Yugi said grandpa!!" DarkBlizmon said irritated. " Sometimes I wonder what they're thinking inside their small heads" Yugi said. " WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" Blizmon and DarkBlizmon yelled. "..!!..Nothing!! It was joke guys!! It's really nothing!!" Yugi said nervously. " GRRR!!" Blizmon and DarkBlizmon growled, not believing a word he said. " Uh…Grandpa!!" Yugi yelled.

" Now who are these two fellas?" Grandpa wasn't listening, he was busy looking at Impmon and Libramon. " Aw, Grandpa…!!" Yugi said annoyed. " Alright you two! You scared him enough now stop." Yami said. " But.." Blizmon said. "No buts!!" Yami added. "AWWWWWWW!!!" Blizmon and DarkBlizmon said." Go Yami. " Yugi said, relieve that he wasn't going to be attacked. 

" Are we ever going to go to the park?" Mokuba whined. " Oh yea that's right the others might still be waiting for us. We're going to be late!!" Yugi said, realizing the time. 

Then Tristen appeared, his digimon was flying above him. " Hey Yugi come on and hurry up will ya? Everyone's waiting for you guys!" 

" We're coming alright?" Yami said. 

" Oh and Yami, I suggest you go back to the soul room." Tristen said. " Why's that?" Yami said unsure why Tristen had just said that. " Cause Joey's sister is with us at the park, and you know that she has no idea who you are. Another thing is that she has her eye surgery already and if she sees two Yugis'… well, you know." Tristen said.

" Serenity? Why is she there?" Yugi asked. " I don't know, ask Joey when you get there. That is if we ever get there." Tristen said. "Alright already, just stop your complaining, let's go then." Yami said. Then Yami went back inside the Millennium Puzzle. 

" Hey, where did Yami go?" DarkBlizmon said worried. He didn't know about the Millennium Puzzle and who Yami really was yet. "I'll explain to you along the way." Yugi said. Then he realize that his Grandpa was still here. " Uh, is it ok Grandpa?" Yugi asked. "Well.. ok but don't get yourself into trouble again like you did the other night." Grandpa warned. " I'll try, (it just that trouble usually find me!)" Yugi said. 

So they all left the mansion and headed to the park.

Luckily no one was at the park around this time so it would be a good time to plan and work things out without any distraction, well maybe except for one. When they got to the park everyone was under a huge tree in a circle and there was a girl they hadn't seen the night before with them. She was sitting next to Joey. Yugi knew who it was the moment he saw her.

" Hey Serenity!!" Yugi yelled. 

Sure enough it was. Yami was inside the Soul Room, so Serenity didn't see him.

" Hi Yugi!! Is that your Digimon or are they both yours?" Serenity said. Yugi was surprise that Serenity actually knew what a Digimon was. 

" uh yea, how did you know about Digimon?" Yugi said confused. Then he looked at Joey. " Uh it was Veemon's fault he sneezed and then he blew our cover." Joey said pointing at Veemon. 

" Hey didn't your parents ever teach not to point at people?" Veemon said. " Uh Veemon don't you mean Digimon?" Monodramon corrected. " Hey I know what I'm saying alright?!!" Veemon said angrily. 

" Well I don't think so." Monodramon said making a face at Veemon. " Oh yea?!!" Veemon said enraged and they both started to fight. "Now who do they remind you of?" Tea said. Some of them looked at Joey and Tristen. " What?" They said at the same time. " Oh forget it." Tea said. 

When they finally all settle down, they started to plan on how they would get to the Digital World.

" So the only way to get to the digital world is by internet?" Tea asked. " Yep that's right Tea!!" Salamon said. " How is the internet connected to the Digital World?" Bakura questioned. " Uh Cause they're both digital? " Joey said. " Really Joey…." Mai said. " hm.." Yugi was thinking this over when all of the sudden there was a rumble.

" Now what's happening?" Joey said.

Then a portal of some sort appeared in font of a water fountain nearby, and five objects were moving through it, heading in their direction.

" Who are they?" Tristen said. Then the objects were all out of the portal. Four of them were monsters that all looked the same. The one in the royal chair that they were holding looked like a royal person.

" It's the Digimon Pharaoh!!" Blizmon yelled. " Well obviously!!" Impmon said. " He's the Digimon Pharaoh?" Yugi said.

Then Yami Bakura came out of the Millennium Ring. " Come here you faker!!" Yami Bakura yelled charging at the Digimon Pharaoh. " Yami Bakura are you nuts?!!" Bakura yelled. " Yami Bakura?" Serenity said confused. She had never seen Yami Bakura before.

" Ha!! Stop him Tyranomon!!" The Digimon Pharaoh said. On his front right side he had order a huge red dinosaur to attack Yami Bakura. 

" Blaze Blast!!" Tyranomon said and attack with a fiery fire attack. "Ah!!" Yami Bakura said as he knew couldn't dodge the flaming ball. " No!! Renamon!!" Bakura said. " I'm on it!" She said and with that she jumped in and took Yami Bakura to safety. 

" Why…did you do that?" Yami Bakura said to Bakura. Bakura stayed silent

"Hahahaha!! You think you can stop me with that? I thought you digidestines would be more of a challenge." The Pharaoh said.

Yami then appeared. " Tell me who are you?!!" He demanded. " huh? Yugi?" Unfortunately Serenity has never seen Yami before either. " Uh Yami did you forget who's here?…" Yugi said pointing at Serenity who was totally confused. "uh…I guess I forgot with all this excitement" Yami said. " You? The Pharaoh of all Egypt? Forgot? Hahahaha!! T-That's a new one!! hahaha!!" The Digimon Pharaoh laughed. " Uh" Serenity said with more confusion. She was seeing two Yugis and two Bakuras, having no idea what was going on ,and why she was seeing doubles? 

" It's not funny you imposter who calls himself a Pharaoh!! And how did you know that I was a Pharaoh?!!" Yami said angrily.

"Hahahahaha!! Really Yami you can't remember?! Although it has been a long since we've seen each other. Have you totally forgotten who I am? Do you not recognize me?" The Digimon Pharaoh said.

"What do you mean ?" Yami said. " ah so you don't remember me. Well here's a hint smart boy!!" 

He took out what looked like a golden rod from his robes. Yami recognized it and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

" No, it can't be!! The Millennium Rod!!" Yami said. " The Millennium Rod? Then that means your.. no way!!" Yugi said realizing who the Digimon Pharaoh really was. " Figure it out didn't you? Well if you're not going to say it then I will. I am Malik!! But you will all shall now call me Master Malik!! Hahahaahaha!!" The Digimon Pharaoh said. " He's a psycho isn't he." Libramon said. " You couldn't tell?" Impmon smirked. 

" What?!!" Tea, Joey, and Tristen said at the same time. " Not this crazy guy again!!" Joey said " Why do we always have to meet up with him in the most unusual times?" Tristen said. 

"And now for some entertainment, destroy them my humbly servants!!" The Pharaoh said. He order all four of his digimon to attack and destroy them. " No one will stop me from taking over both worlds!! Not even you pesky Digidestines!! hahahahaha!!

"Oh boy" Joey said. " We can take them right guys?" Veemon said. " Right!" The other Digimon said. "Let's get em!!" Veemon said as they ran into battle but…

" Hold it just a minute!!" Someone yelled. 

They all stopped. Someone under a tree appeared and was walking toward the battle scene.

" Oh no! It's not him is it?!!" Tristen said. " Not the referee again!!" Bakura said.

Actually they were both wrong , for this person was a different guy. He was actually…the announcer guy for the World Tournament, from DBZ!! 

" Hello there fighters!" he said. " Not another one!!" Yami Bakura said annoyed.

"uh, do you mind tellin me who this weirdo guy is?" The Digimon Pharaoh question. 

" All I know is he's another dumb referee!!" Tea said loudly. " Hey!" The Announcer said. He then turn to the Digimon. "So are you ready to fight?!!" He said. The Digimon just stood their.

" We sure are, you idiot!!" Malik said.

"Say another bad thing about me and you'll be disqualified!!" The announcer said. " Oh I'm soo scared. Please like I'm afraid of you. I'm the Digimon Pharaoh!!" Malik said.

"I'm warning you!!" The announcer said. " hmph" Malik said with less interest of what would happen. 

" Alright!! Fighters ready?" Announcer said. " We're ready!!" Blizmon said. " ROAAAARRR!!" One of the Tyranomon roared. " I'll take that as a yes. Then let the battle begin!!" the Announcer guy said.

"Well at least he's not as dumb as the other one!" Tristen said as they began the battle. " I wouldn't be so sure just yet." Joey said.

Yami-Vee: Hi I'm back from taking the referee to ICU ( intensive care unit) and giving him a couple of digimon tapes. So the battle begins and it is revealed that Malik is the Digimon Pharaoh!! How will the digidestines stop him from conquering the world? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review.

****

Stats/Profiles

Name: Yugi Motou

****

Partner: Blizmon

****

Digivice: Yellow

****

Facts: Yugi is a big fan of Duel Monsters. He was born to play it, but he still likes to play with other kinds of games. A year ago his grandfather had given him the Millennium Puzzle that released Yami Yugi. Before he found that puzzle he only had one friend but now he has dozens of friends. Ever since he won the Duel with Pegasus things were a bit lay back for him and his friends. But then they've gotten an email by a mysterious person which they later found out weren't human at all, but digimon. They later go up against the Digimon Pharaoh who was destroying the beauty of the digital world. Yugi hates violence but when he has to he will send out Blizmon to the rescue. Blizmon and Yugi both have a lot in common. Cheerful guys who wish they had a normal life.

Name: Tea

****

Partner: Salamon

****

Digivice: Pink

****

Facts: Tea is Yugi's long time friend since childhood. She's great to have around as she is the mascot of the team rooting her friends on. She's secretly in love with Yugi, but mostly his other self Yami, but she never had the courage to say that to any of them…yet. Yugi might have notice it , but then so could have Yami. 

Name: Salamon

****

Pronounce: sal-la-mon

****

Partner: Tea

****

Type: Animal Digimon

****

Level: Rookie

****

Digivolution: Gatomon, BlackGatomon, ( you know the drill)

****

Attacks: Puppy Howling, Petite Punch, Sledge Crush

****

Facts: Salamon, seen in season 1 and 2 is now Tea's partner. Salamon may look cute but don't be fooled. Salamon loves to play around with Tea especially tag. Salamon is like a conscience in your thoughts, always cheering on her digi-pals even when it looks hopeless she would always say never give up!! Salamon is usually seen by the public because it looks like a pet so no one notices it's from a different world.

****


	6. Redramon to The Rescue

If you read to first chapter there were 8 duel-Arcs and nine people. Mai was a little less confident to pick one up so she doesn't have a digimon…..yet.

Last Time: Yugi and the gang were thinking of a way to get to the Digital World when the Digimon Pharaoh appeared. The Digimon Pharaoh was reveled to be Malik and sends out his Tyrannomons to destroy them. Will they survive?

Ch. 8

Redramon To The Rescue

__________________________________Battle Sequence_________________________

Yugi: Are you guys ready to digivolve?

Blizmon: You bet we are!!

DarkBlizmon: Let's do it!!

____________________________Digivolution Sequence___________________________

Yugi and Yami swiping the Dark Magician.

Yugi/Yami: Digimodified!! ……..Bio-Cardvolution activate!!

Bio-Cardvolution………..

Blizmon!!

DarkBlizmon!!

Blizmon/DarkBlizmon: Digimerge with Dark Magician to……

Wizdramon!!

DarkWizdramon!!

___________________________End of Digivolution Sequence_________________________

Digimon Pharaoh: *thinking to self* While they're being distracted I'll find the perfect human host for my new servant…..

Wizdramon and DarkWizdramon attacks the Tyrannomons.

Wizdramon: Multiple Sparks!!

DarkWizdramon: Beams of Stars!!

Announcer: Oh and it's a direct hit ladies and gentleman!! Will they survive?

Joey: ……I change my mind about this guy.

The Tyrannomons are still down. Renamon and Libramon attacks one.

Renamon: Diamond Storm!!

Libramon: Quick Strike!!

Tyrannomon: huh? ……Blaze Blast!!

Announcer: An amazing counter attack which stops the Diamond Storm attack and directly hits Libramon! What an amazing battle!!

Tristen: Hey! Just whose side are you on you big jerk who calls himself an announcer!!!!

Renamon: Grrr…

Meanwhile Impmon and Salamon was busy with another Tyrannomon.

Salamon: Sledge Crush!!

Impmon: Rapid Punch!! 

Tyrannomon: Dino Kick!!

Salamon/ Impmon: *hit* AHHH!!

Tyrannomon: Blaze Blast!!

Announcer: Oh No!! This could be it for Salamon and Impmon!!

Tea: No Salamon!!

Digimon Pharaoh: Not her….not him….too gay…..too psycho….. Wait…now who's she?….

Serenity: Oh my…*shaking*….Are they all mean and scary like this?

Joey: No, just the one under that Digi-idiot's spell. *pointing at the Digimon Pharaoh* But don't worry sis I'm not letting anyone hurt you.

Veemon and Renamon team up with Monodramon, Wizdramon and DarkWizdramon.

Veemon: Vee Headbutt!!

Renamon: Diamond Storm!!

Monodramon: Flaming Fireball!!

Wizdramon/DarkWizdramon: Dark Magic Attack!!

Announcer: Oh no!! Could this be it for the Digimon Pharaoh Team?!!

Tyrannomons: Blaze Blast!!

Hits all attacks.

Tyrannomons: Wild Buster

Renamon: *hit* AHHH!!

Bakura: No Renamon!!

Yami Bakura: Come on!! You fox get back in there and finish them!!

Monodramon: *hit* WAHH!!

Tristen: Monodramon!!

Announcer: An amazing counter attacks from the Tyrannomons! Can the Digidestine team fight back from their horrid assaults?!!

Joey: Oh no!!

Veemon: *dodges* huh? Serenity watch out!!!

One of the Tyrannomons was heading straight at Serenity.

Serenity: !!!! Joey !!

Announcer: Hey!! Attacking citizens is illegal!!

Digimon Pharaoh: Yea, well who said so?

Joey: Serenity!!

Veemon: Vee Headbutt!!

Tyrannomon: * hit* WAHH!!

Announcer: That was a close call is anyone hurt?

Veemon: That's enough!! No one tries to hurt my friends!! Not even big stinky dinos!!

___________________________________End of Battle Sequence__________________________

Joey ran to Serenity who was down from the shock wave Tyrannomon made when it fell. " Are you ok Serenity?" Joey said. "I'm ok big brother……Go help the others….show them you're not afraid" Serenity said. Joey just stood there. " Serenity…" he said "Joey! You got to help me digivolve!!" Veemon yelled. Joey woken from his trance and looked at Veemon "How?" He said. "With the help from Red Eyes Black Dragon!!" Veemon said. 

"Red Eyes?!!" Joey said. "It's my digivolution symbol!! Come on Joey we can do this!!" Veemon said.

"You're right we can do this!!" Joey said ready to swipe the Red Eyes.

_________________________________Digivolution Sequence_________________________

Joey swipes the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Joey: Digi-modified!!……….Bio-Cardvolution activate!!

Bio-Cardvolution………

"Veemon digimerge with Red Eyes Black Dragon to…."

Veemon merged with the Red Eyes and became this huge black dragon, with red eyes ( like Veemons) three horns in the front, one where Veemons horn would have been and two where his blue something that stick out were. It had huge wings, Veemon had become…..

Veemon: Redramon!!

___________________________________End of Digivolution Sequence_____________________

"RAAHHHH!!!" Redramon roared.

"Whoa!! That must be Veemon's Champion form! Awesome!!" Tristen said.

"Ah!! How?!!" Malik said. 

" Alright! Get'em Redramon!! So them who's boss!!" Joey yelled.

" Sure thing Joey!" Redramon said in a growling voice as he joined up with Wizdramon and his brother. "Alright Veemon you digivolve!" Wizdramon said. " Now let's get these brainless dinos!!" He added.

"Agh, ( no matter I've found the perfect host…..) * looking at Serenity* ( She'll be easy to manipulate to do my own will with no challenge)" Malik said and thought.

_______________________________Battle Sequence______________________

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman it seems that Veemon has digivolved into Redramon!! Will it be enough to stop them?!!

Tyrannomons: Blaze Blast!! 

Redramon: Winged Whirlwind Attack!!

Deflects all fire attacks.

Wizdramon: Shining Sun!!

DarkWizdramon: Dark Moon!!

Tyrannomon: *dodges* Wild Buster!!

Tyrannomon 2: *hit* AHH!!

Tyrannomon 3: *hit* AHH!!

Tyrannomon 4: *dodges* 

Redramon: Red Glare!!

Tyrannomon: RAHHH!! I can't…move!!

Redramon: Aerial Assault !!

Tyrannomon: RAHHH!! *deleting*

Redramon: One down three to go.

Tyrannomon 4: Blaze Blast!!

Tyrannomon 2 : Wild Buster!!

Tyrannomon 3: Dino Kick!!

Wizdramon: Scepter of Light!!

DarkWizdramon: Scepter of Darkness!!

Redramon: Red Glare!!

Tyrannomon2,3,4: *hit* RAHHHHH!!!

They were all tied together.

Announcer: This could be it!!!

Redramon: Infernal Fire Blast!!

Tyrannomon2,3,4: *critical hit* RAHHHHHHHHH!! * deleting*

Malik: No!!! My servants!!

Announcer: An unbelievable upset from the Digidestine teams as they take home the victory!!

Joey: Yea! we won!! That should teach them for messing with me!! Joey Wheeler!!

Tea: uh *anime sweat drop*

___________________________End of Battle Sequence________________________

It was over, the battle was over. " We did it Yugi!!" Joey said. " We sure did Joey, and we did it together, all of us" Yugi said cheerfully.

All of the sudden.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" 

Joey recognized the voice. " Serenity!!" Joey said as he turned around and looked at Malik. Serenity was captured by Malik using a huge mechanical arm connected to his seat. " Joey!! Help me!!" Serenity said scared to death. 

" Serenity!! Put her down or else!!" Joey said very angrily at Malik. " hahahahaha!! Like you can stop me!! Hahanah!!" Malik said as a portal opens again behind Malik. " No!! Redramon!! Get Serenity from Malik before it's too late!!" Joey said in worried voice. " You guys help him too!!" Yugi said to Wizdramon and DarkWizdramon

"Let's get her away from him!!" Redramon said as he led the group heading straight towards Malik.

"Heh, Pharaohmon…" Malik said. A new Digimon appeared in front of Malik.

"Huh?" Redramon, Wizdramon, and DarkWizdramon said, as they saw this new digimon.

"Who is that?" Yugi said. " Pharaohmon use your Necro Mist!!" Malik said. " Understood master, Necro Mist!!" Pharaohmon said. A deadly mist came towards Redramon and his gang. " AHHH!!!! Can't take it!!" Redramon said. " AHHH!!" Wizdramon said as they all fell and de-digivolved to their rookie stages.

"Too….s-strong…." DarkBlizmon said weakly. " DarkBlizmon!!" Yami said in horror. 

" hahhahahaha!! Do you think you can stop a mega digimon with some weak chumps who call themselves Champions? Ha!! Say goodbye to your friend as you shall never see her again!! Hahahahaha!!" Malik said as he and Serenity went inside the portal.

"SERENITY!!!!" Joey yelled. He was helpless to save her. " JOEY!!!!!" Serenity yelled back until she was completely gone inside the portal. 

" No!!" Joey yelled. She was gone. " Serenity.." Joey couldn't hold it in anymore he just had to break down and cry. " SERENITY!!!" He cried out. He had lost her sister, separated again, but this time the stakes are even higher and time was running out for Serenity…

Yami-Vee: What has happen to Serenity? Will Joey be reunited with his sister? And what is the Digimon Pharaoh's Plan? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review.

****

Stats/Profiles

Name: Joey

****

Partner: Veemon

****

Digivice: Blue

****

Facts: Joey is one of Yugi's long known friend. A stuffed up kid who acts before he thinks. He use to be terrible at duel monsters, but now he's one step closer to being an expert. He has a heart of gold who cares for his sister Serenity. She had taken her eye surgery and is still living with her mom. A playful teenager who sometimes can be annoying. Sometimes he would fight with Tristen about things they don't agree but they always forgive each other in the end. 

****

Name: Monodramon

****

Pronounce: Mono-dra-mon

****

Partner: Tristen

****

Type: Winged Dragon/

****

Level: Rookie

****

Digivolution: Monochromon,

****

Attacks: Flaming Fireball, Horning Headbutt, Wing Strike

****

Facts: Monodramon is a newly discovered digimon that was in season 3 as Ryo's partner. Monodramon and Veemon never get along very nicely. Usually fighting about who's stronger or who's right. But when they do work together they make a great team. He kinda acts like Veemon with the exception on the thinking part. Sometimes he does get a problem when he's in battles, but he somehow is able to get through any dangers. 

****

Name: Seto Kaiba

****

Partner: Impmon

****

Digivice: Gray

****

Facts: Seto Kaiba wants to worlds best at everything, but he still into duel monsters. Always trying to find the most toughest opponents and beating them. Other then that he protects his little brother Mokuba, which he loves so much. After their parents died, he promise to take good care of Mokuba and he would always be there for him. Seto has a hard time communicating with his digimon as he thinks he's just a thorn on his side or a stuffed devil (as he calls him). In the end they become good friends though they never admit it.

**** ****


	7. Ch 910 A New Friend The Digimon Empress ...

Last time: Veemon had digivolve to Redramon and stop the Tyrannomons. But the Digimon Pharaoh had taken Serenity back to the digital world. What will happen now?

Ch.9

A New Friend

In the digital world, at a desert location, there was a huge pyramid and inside was Malik. It was the Digimon Pharaoh's base. Malik was holding on to Serenity and he threw her into a cell.

"It won't be long" Malik said with an evil look on his face and he left. 

Serenity was scared. " Joey……where are you?" Serenity said. She started to cry. 

"awww Don't cry …" someone said. " huh? Who's there?" Serenity said. Then small creature with wings for ears appeared in front of Serenity. "It's me! Patamon!! That's who!!" Patamon said cheerfully. " Are you one of that guy's servants?" Serenity said. She was frightened that the creature would harm her. "What? No silly. I'm a prisoner here because I wouldn't listen to the Digimon Pharaoh. So what's your name? You seem nice! " Patamon said happily. Serenity calmed down. This creature that calls himself Patamon seems…..nice. Serenity thought. 

" I'm Serenity" she said. " It's nice to meet you Serenity!! I haven't spoken to anyone or a long time and I always hoped that one day I would have someone to speak to." Patamon said flying onto Serenity's lap. "Let's be friends!!" Patamon said. Serenity was surprised that Patamon went onto her lap. But she was happy that this one was a friendly one and that it wanted to be friends with her. " Yea….Lets…." Serenity said and hugged Patamon.

****

Ch. 10

The Digimon Empress Arrives

Malik was sitting in a chair watching some more Digimon season 2.

"….It's time…." Malik said as he stood up.

In the TV show the Digimon Emperor was inside his dome and he was looking on the screen watching the Digidestines getting creamed by Kimeramon. Wormmon was right beside him.

" Please Ken stop." Wormmon begged. " BE QUIET!!" Ken said. Then the screen went blank. " What? What's going on? !!" he said. 

Then Malik appeared on the screens.

" Greetings Digimon Emperor I hope I'm not disturbing you." Malik said. " Who are you? And why have you intrude into my lands?" Ken said angrily.

" I'm the Digimon Pharaoh and I'm here to take something!!" Malik said and with that he use his item and took the Digimon Emperor's soul. The Digimon Emperor fell. Wormmon ran to his partner's side " Ken!! Ken!! Please say something!!" Wormmon said. Ken did not reply. " He cannot hear you anymore you worthless worm!!" Malik said. " Where is Ken?" Wormmon said angrily. " In a place you can never reach. Farewell worm!!" Malik said and with that he disappeared and the screens were showing Kimeramon and the Digidestines again. " Ken where are you?" Wormmon said.

We're back inside the base and Malik was heading to where Serenity was being held.

Inside the cell Patamon was talking about how he got captured by Malik.

" ….And that's how it happened. He spared my life and putted me in this cell ever since." Patamon ended. " Oh that's so sad….why is he so mean?" Serenity said. " I don't why…." Patamon said. " It's strange, in my whole entire life I've been taught that no one is as heartless as people say they are." Serenity said. " My mom told me that all living creatures have a heart even the Digimon Pharaoh." "WHAT!! ARE YOU NUTS!! Patamon said. He couldn't believe that his new friend was saying this. 

" He's always alone…" Serenity said. " What do you mean?" Patamon said confused. " What I mean is that he's always by himself. Maybe that's why he's so mean. Being alone for a very long time makes your heart grow cold. Sure he may seem he's not alone ……but….deep inside I bet he feels lonesome…Maybe that's why he so mean...I mean if he was as heartless as you say….why doesn't he destroy you?" Serenity said. 

"Maybe….maybe there is still some kindness deep down inside of him…" Serenity said. Then the cell door opens and Malik was standing there. 

" Well, well, well, I see you've met my worthless prisoner." Malik said. " grrr..I'll show you worthless!" Patamon said as he charged at Malik. " Pharaohmon" Malik called. Then Pharaohmon appeared and punched Patamon back into the cell. " Patamon!!" Serenity yelled. 

" And as for you…." Malik said looking at Serenity. " I have a little present." he said. He took out the Millennium Rod. There was a bright glow in the cell and then the light diminished. 

" Haha! It's done!!" Malik said. " The Digimon Empress is born! hahahahaha!!" Malik said.

" Serenity?" Patamon said getting up. " There is no Serenity but the Digimon Empress!!! Hahaha!!" Serenity said. She had changed. Her voiced sounded cold and she looked, so evil that it would scare you to the bone.

" Now come with me!" Malik said. "….Why should I?" Serenity said. " WHAT!!" Malik yelled. " I'm the Digimon Empress! I don't take orders from you!!" Serenity said. "GRRRR!!! You will or else I'll trap you inside this Rod again!!" Malik said showing the Millennium Rod at her. " Grrrrr…..fine! You win!!" Serenity said angrily. 

" Serenity please tell me, what has happened to you?!" Patamon said. " huh? Get away from me you deformed bat!!" Serenity said and she kicked him back inside the cell. " Good show, now come on! We have things to do!" Malik said as he led the way. 

Patamon was hurt pretty badly. " Serenity…….what happened to her? What happen to my friend?" Patamon said as he laid there, crying. He had lost his only friend. " I can't give up……I got to get her back….somehow?" He said and he went silent in his cell.   


Yami-Vee: Serenity has become the Digimon Empress. What will happen now? Will Wormmon find his partner? And will Patamon get his friend back? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review 

****

Stats/Profiles

Name: Tristen

****

Partner: Monodramon

****

Digivice: Red

****

Facts: Tristen is Yugi's other long known friend. Not much is known about Tristen. He's starting to play Duel Monster and is just like Joey when he started playing. Unlike Joey he thinks before he does something. In his spare time he would talk with Joey which ends up into a huge argument.

****

Name: Bakura

****

Partner: Renamon

****

Digivice: Dark Blue

****

Facts: Bakura is a quiet person who loves to find mysterious objects like his Millennium Ring. Bakura and Yami Bakura never exactly get along very well . Bakura gets spook very easily so Renamon limits her teleportation so it wouldn't scare him. Bakura is one of Yugi's student friend at Domino High.

****

Name: Wizdramon

****

Pronounce: wiz-dra-mon

****

Partner: Yugi

****

Type: Ancient Dragon Magician of Light/Vaccine

****

Level: Champion

****

Digivolution: Taomon

****

Duel Monster Card: Dark Magician

****

Attacks: Shining Sun, Multiple Sparks, Spell of Light, Dark Magic Attack, Scepter of Light, Tail whack, Flaming Kick

****

Facts: Wizdramon, a champion Dragon Magician of Blizmon. When Blizmon merges with Dark Magician, he would become Wizdramon. A wise strategist that does better in magic then physical combat. A very fast Digimon that can tell when the next attack happens before it does happen. This Digimon has a scepter with an end that is shaped like the sun with a red diamond in the center. He wears an armor like the Dark Magician, but is golden.


	8. Ch 1112 Enter the Digital World The Esca...

WOW!! I've certainly have gotten a lot of reviews in one day!! Whew!! Unfortunately I don't have a Thesesaurus to look in so I can't think of anything else to say. Why did Malik chose the Digimon Empress as his right hand woman? Well it mostly have something to do with the Digimon Emperor. He needed someone super evil. The digimon emperor was evil, he was mean, uh evil, and heartless, and….uh evil, well you get the point. Besides the digital world is a vast place. It'll probably take more then one person to conquer it. 

Ch.11

Enter the Digital World

Back at the park Joey was trying to calm himself down. " GRRR That Digimon Pharaoh is gonna pay for kidnapping my sister." he angrily growled. He was so angry he felt like he wanted to punch someone.

" Take it easy Joey. We'll find a way to get your sister back." Yugi said. " How?" Joey said.

" The digiport!!" Veemon said. " The what port?" Joey asked. " The digiport!! It'll take you to the Digital World!" Veemon said. " Yea but where is the Digiport?" Tea asked. " On the computer! Come on Tea let's find a computer." Salamon said. " Yea but who's computer?" Tristen questioned. They all knew that if they saw a group of kids with real live monsters would definitely mean a lot of explaining, and they don't have time to do that. " I can't believe I'll have to help you guys again" Kaiba said. " What?" Joey said. " Since I don't have anyone at my mansion it's obvious you're going to ask me sooner or later." Kaiba said. " uh actually Kaiba , we never really thought of that, but thanks for volunteering!" Tea said. "Me and my big mouth" Seto mumbled. 

So they all headed to Kaiba's Mansion. Once inside they went to the room Mokuba was in the other night. Libramon was explaining to Seto, how to get to the port . Joey was looking outside a window.

" Don't worry sis I'm coming for ya" Joey said to himself. " It's ready!!" Libramon yelled. " Well you don't have to yell about it!!" Tristen said. " So now what" he added. " Put your Duel-Arcs in front of the computer and say Digiport open!!" Monodramon said. " How do we get back to the real world?" Bakura asked. " In the digital world there are TV screens scattered in the Digital World. Just find one and do the same thing you are about to do right now." Blizmon said. 

" I hope this won't take so long." Tristen said. "Well good luck guys I'll see you soon!!" Mai said. "You're not coming?" Tea said. " Well of course not !! Besides I don't even have a Digivice!!" Mai said.

" Oh lucky you!!" Tea said. " Alright let's do it!! Digiport open!" said Joey. The port opens and one by one everyone gets sucked into the computer. " WAHH!!" Mai screamed as she watch her friends go into the computer. 

What will our heroes find on the other side?

****

Ch.12

The Escape

Back in the base someone was busy cleaning the floors near Patamon's cell. That someone was a actually a Digimon called Biyomon, a bird type Digimon. " Oh I hate this job!!" She whined. " This is not what bird should be doing!! A bird is suppose to fly free not clean floors. Beside I don't get good payment here anyway!! I Quit!!" Biyomon said and with that she dropped her mop and flew off. She then saw Patamon. " huh? Hey Patamon!!" Biyomon called. " huh? Biyomon?" He called back. " You don't look so good, why the lonely face?" Biyomon asked. " I just lost my best friend to that mean Pharaoh." Patamon said weeping. 

" Aww, hey I have the key to the cell!! We can escape and you can find your friend." said Biyomon. "Really? Then hurry up will ya?!!" Patamon said. This was it, he would be free and he would go look for his only friend Serenity. Biyomon opened the cell and Patamon was free. " Alright I'm free!!" he said. "yep, for now that is. Bye!!" Biyomon said. " Wait I thought you would help me escape!!" Patamon said. 

"I said I would get you out of the cell!" Biyomon said as she flew off into the dark hallway. " Oooh that bird!! You can never trust her!!" Patamon said angrily.

He started to look for the exit to the base when he found the room Malik was in earlier with the screens. Something was happening on one of the screens. Patamon, as curious as he was he went to check it out. Something was coming out of the screen.

"Whoa!!" Patamon said in amazement. Then a worm-like creature stood in front of Patamon. " uh are you a Wormmon?" Patamon said. " I am, have you seen Ken? And where am I?" Wormmon asked. "You're in the Digital World silly!! And who's Ken?" Patamon said. " The Digital World? But I just left there!!" Wormmon said confused. 

Just then the Digimon Empress appeared.

" You!! I thought I lost you!! You worthless worm!!" She said. " Ken? Ken!! Is that you?" Wormmon said in surprised. " I told you not to call me that!!!" She said as she winds up to kick him, but Patamon stops her.   


" Leave him alone!!" Patamon said standing in front of Wormmon. " HA!!" She said and she was about to kick him when something stopped her. Something inside her was forcing her not to kick them. "nnn….uuurrgggh…why can't I kick them?" She said in confusion. Patamon saw this chance to escape. He searched the room for an exit. He found a window that was big enough for him and Wormmon to squeeze through. " Let's get out of here Wormmon!!" Patamon said holding on to Wormmon. " But Ken!" Wormmon said. " We'll worry about that later!" Patamon said as he flew out of a window. 

" No!!" Serenity said. " Why couldn't I kick them? Does it have something to do with this weak girl I'm inside of?" she questioned. " No matter I have things to do!!" She said as she leaves the room.

Yami-Vee: Will the Digidestines find Serenity? And will Wormmon get his partner back? Find out in the next chapters soon to come. Please Review

****

Stats/Profiles

Name: Yami Yugi Motou/ Tenno / Yuugi Oh…?? (huh?)

****

Partner: DarkBlizmon

****

Digivice: Black

****

Facts: Yami Yugi is a Pharaoh who once ruled Egypt. His soul was locked away in the Millennium Puzzle which Yugi had put together and he was awaken. Yami is a very powerful being inside Yugi. His true name, I think was Yuugi Oh but I really don't know but his nickname in the past was Tenno. The King of Games and a Pharaoh. He now hangs out with Yugi's friends and make sure that Yugi and his friends would never be in harms way. When he first found out that their Digimon knew duel monsters he decided to investigate what a digimon was and how they knew duel monsters. (spoiler) He concluded as creation of data, saying that they were created with duel monsters and digimon data. Although he still wonders if it was true. 

Name: DarkWizdramon

****

Pronounce: dark-wiz-dra-mon

****

Partner: Yami Yugi

****

Type: Ancient Dragon Magician of Darkness/Virus

****

Level: Champion

****

Digivolution: Taomon (vaccine)

****

Duel Monster Card: Dark Magician

****

Attacks: Dark Moon, Beams of Stars, Spell of Night, Dark Magic attack, Scepter of Darkness, High Kick, Spore Punch, Devil's Tail 

****

Facts: Unlike his brother Wizdramon, DarkWizdramon's physical combat skills are better then his brothers, and his magic skills are average, but that doesn't stop him. He's ruthless magician with skills that would blow you away. Also a very fast Digimon that can also tell when the next attack happens before it does happen. He lacks in some areas though, for example his defense is lower then his brothers. He too wears a Dark Magician-like outfit but a much more darker color, like the color of night. He even has a Scepter, but with a crescent moon at the end with a red diamond in the center.

Name: Redramon

****

Pronounce: Red-dra-mon

****

Partner: Joey

****

Type: Winged Black Dragon/vaccine 

****

Level: Champion

****

Digivolution: 

Duel Monster Card: Red Eyes Black Dragon

****

Attacks: Infernal Fire Blast, Claw Attack, Red Glare, Dragon Headbutt, Winged Whirlwind Attack, Aerial Assault 

****

Facts: When Veemon digimerges with Joey's Red Eyes, he would become Redramon, a huge winged dragon that would scare the heck out of you. Although his attack skills are high his defense could use some work. Best at flying rather then running it can soar as high as an air force plane, and can fly at very high speeds, who needs defense.


	9. The Digital World

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YGO or Digimon characters, except for Blizmon, DrakBlizmon and the Digidestine's Digivolutions.

Yami-Vee: HEY!! Is everyone happy to hear from me again? Or is it the fanfic that has everyone jumping over? Well here it is, what you've all been waiting for. The long awaited continuation of YGO!! Adventures in the Digital World!!

Summery: Last time, Serenity had been taken over by the Digimon Emperor and became the Digimon Empress. Wormmon had appeared and discovered that Serenity was Ken. He joins up with Patamon and they both escape Malik's palace hoping that they will be able to return and save their friends. Meanwhile….

Ch. 13

The Digital World

Yugi and the whole gang have enter the Digital World. A tropical area of the Digital World.

" Whoa so this is the Digital World. How subtropical!!" said Tristen. " Not a very good joke Tristen. Now let's find Serenity." said Tea. 

Meanwhile….

" hahaha!! So they want to play find Serenity huh?" Said the Digimon Empress. " Well why not, let's play." She said as she stood up.

Back in the jungle, Tea was screaming her head off when she saw a group of Numamons.

" AHHH!!! GET THOSE SLIMY THINGS AWAY FROM ME!!" She screamed. " Don't worry Tea, they're just Numamons, they're harmless." Said Salamon trying to calm her partner down. 

" Oh, I don't care about that! I care about Serenity!!" Joey whined. " Alright Joey take it easy!! She has got to be around here somewhere." said Tristen.

Just then a girl in royal clothing appeared. 

" Looking for someone?" she said. 

Everyone turned around and look at this new girl. Joey looked at her and recognized her. " Serenity? Is that really you?" He said. " There is no Serenity here just the Digimon Empress!!" Serenity yelled back at Joey.

" Serenity, what has happen to you? Don't you remember me? What has that creep done to you?" said Joey walking to her trying to grab her. 

"Silence! I order you to keep away or else. And I order all of you to leave this place or you shall feel my wrath!!" She said backing away from Joey. 

" No! We came here to get you, now come on!!" said Joey going for another grab. But then something spiky hit Joey in the stomach.

" Joey!!" yelled Veemon.

It was actually a spiky arm from a digimon called Vegiemon. 

" hahahahaha!! I warned you!!" she said. " Now attack my minions!" she ordered. A huge group of Vegiemons and Vilemons appeared in front of the Digimon Empress, as they begin there charge but...

There was a loud boom and a shockwave and something had landed near where they were.

" What the-who dares intrude our battle?" Said the Digimon Empress. 

To her right was this huge capsule of some sort and it opened revealing the Zoid Battle Judge. 

" Oh great! Now it's a robot!" Joey yelled 

" I kinda like the idea." said Serenity.

" The area within an 50 mile radius is a designated Digimon battlefield." said the judge. " This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the at once!! Scanning area….." said the judge as he looks around. 

* yawns* Boring!!" Joey said lazily. " Area scanned, battle mode set up…reeeaaaaady? FIGHT!!" the judge said.

_________________________Digivolve Sequence/Battle Sequence_______________________________

Yugi/Yami/Joey: Digi-modified!! Bio-Cardvolution activate!!

"Bio-Cardvolution"

"Blizmon"

"DarkBlizmon"

"Digimerge with Dark Magician to….."

"Wizdramon!"

"DarkWizdramon!"

"Veemon, digimerge with Red Eyes Black Dragon to…."

"Redramon!!"

_________________________________End of Digivolution Sequence____________________

Digimon Empress: Hey! Isn't digivolving illegal!! 

Judge: Digivolving is legal in this battle!!

Digimon Empress: Drat!!

Redramon: Winged whirlwind attack

Monodramon: Beat Knuckle!!

Renamon: Diamond Storm!!

Vilemons ( times ten): Nightmare Shocker!! *destroys their attacks*

Monodramon: uh-oh…

Redramon: Infernal Fire Blast!! *deflects all of Vilemon's attack*

Vegiemon(times 20): Rotten Rainballs!!

Wizdramon: Multiple Sparks!!

DarkWizdramon: Beams of stars!!

*deflecting all of Vegiemon's attack*

Impmon: Bada Boom!!

Salamon: Puppy howling!!

Libramon: Speed Jamming!!

* knocks out 3 Vegiemons*

Mokuba: Yea, that's the stuff Libramon!!

Digimon Empress: heh, yea right

* 6 Vegiemons appear out of nowhere* 

Digimon Empress: hehe, that's not all…

* Two Birdramons appear*

Digimon Empress: Lets see you handle these guys now!!

Tea: This is not good….huh?

Salamon: Here!! *gives Tea the Flower Wolf card*

Tea: wha? What this for?

Monodramon: Tristen, use this card!! *gives Tristen the One-Eyed Shielded Dragon*

Tristen: what am I suppose to do?

Joey: Bio-Cardvolution!!

Tristen: What?…oh!!! Right!!

Tea: Oh yea…ok…

____________________________Digivolution Sequence__________________________

Tea/Tristen: Digi-Modified!! Bio-Cardvolution activate!!!

"Bio-Cardvolution"

"Salamon, digimerge with Flower Wolf to…."

"Monodramon, digimerge with One-Eye Shielded Dragon to…"

Salamon's collar was replace with flower petals, and her tail had a flower bub. Her body became larger and more of a swift-like shape.

" Flogmon!!"

Monodramon was becoming more snake-like, his wings grew and armor was beginning to appear on his wings and legs.

" Armdramon!!"

________________________End of Digivolution Sequence________________________

Empress: What!! No!!

Armdramon: grrr, lets teach these guys who the real boss is!!

Flogmon: Yea lets teach who has the sharper edge around hear!!

Tea: alright Salamon!!

Tristen: They both Digivolved!

Joey: alright, this should give us the edge….

Yami-Vee: Ah, don't you just hate cliffhangers? Well how was this? Good thing to start after I nearly abandon this fic. But now I'm back to continue this lovely fic everyone likes so much!!!! Please Review

Profiles: 

****

Name: Flogmon

****

Pronounce: full-log-mon

****

Partner: Tea

****

Type: Mutated Digimon/data

****

Level: Champion

****

Digivolution: unknown

****

Duel Monster Card: Flower Wolf

****

Attacks: Pollen Breath, Wolf Bite, Razor Petals, Claw Strike, Poison Slime

****

Facts: Beautiful, but deadly. Flogmon is the Champion form of Salamon when Tea uses the Flower Wolf card. This Digimon has a flower collar around its neck and a flower at the tip of its tail. The flowers may look beautiful but one of its attack is Razor Petals which means the flower petals have extra sharp edges. Look, but don't touch this Digimon.

****

Name: Armdramon

****

Pronounce: arm-dra-mon

****

Partner: Tristen

****

Type: armored winged dragon digimon/ virus

****

Level: Champion

****

Digivolution: unknown

****

Duel Monster Card: One-eye Shielded Dragon

****

Attacks: Laser Eye, Shielded wings, heavy armor wing shot, blazing fireball, Shooting Arrow

****

Facts: Though Tristen isn't much into Duel Monsters he does have cards. One of his cards is the One-Eye Shielded Dragon. He uses that card with Monodramon to become Armdramon, a digimon with wings and legs with an armor on his face and wings. Fast like Joeys but is better at sprinting in the air then flying at high speeds. Opposite from Redramon, his defense is high but his attacks are a bit low. 


	10. Armdramon and Flogmon's AssualtPlan B, M...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YGO or Digimon characters, except for Blizmon, DrakBlizmon, VRenamon, and the Digidestine's Digivolutions.

Yami-Vee: Ok, ok!! I know you guys are happy for updates, but it'll be a little slow since I have school.

Summery: The Digimon Empress attacks the Digidestines with Vegiemons, and Vilemons that don't seem to stop coming back. And to make things worse, she even included two Birdramons, but thanks to Tea and Tristen their digimon digivolved to their champion forms, Flogmon and Armdramon. How will the battle be different from round one?

****

Ch. 14

Armdramon, and Flogmon's assaults

_______________________Battle Sequence_____________________________

Empress: This can't be!!

Flogmon: Razor Petals!!!! *hits 8 Vegiemons*

Wizdramon: Multiple Sparks!! * hits 8more Vegiemons*

Empress: Ah!! No!! too many of them are being deleted!! They can't regroup!!

Renamon: Diamond Storm!! *hit's the last of the Vegiemon*

Armdramon: Shooting Arrow!! *hits 5 Vilemons*

Vilemon 1,2,3,4,5: Nightmare Shocker!!

Armdramon: Shielded Wings!! *blocks all attacks* 

DarkWizdramon: Beams of Stars!!! *hits 5 more Vilemons*

Impmon: Rapid Punch!!

Libramon: Speed Jamming!!

*they both hit the last of the Vilemon*

Empress: NO!! This cannot be happening!!

Armdamon: grrrrr

Redramon: Glad to see you finally digivolved

Armdramon: Very funny…

Birdramon 1 and 2: Meteor Wing!!!!

Armdramon: Shielded Wings!!! * blocks attacks*

Armdramon: Blazing Fireball!!

Redramon: Inferno Fire Blast!!

Birdramon 1: *dodges* 

Birdramon 2: *critical hit* RAAAAH!!!!

Birdramon 1: RAH!!!! Meteo-

Flogmon: Claw Strike!!!!!

Birdramon1: * hit* RAH!!!!

Flogmon: Razor Petals!!

Birdramon: RAHH!! *deleted*

Judge: Battle ended, the winner is….The Digidestine Team!!!

____________________________End of Battle Sequence_________________________

"Yes!! We did it!!" Tristen hugs Joey. " We actually did it!!" Joey said, with tears in his eyes. Everyone was getting the anime sweat drop. " Guys I know we won, but it's nothing to cry over." Tea said. She went to Flogmon. " That was a really great job you did." Tea said, with a smile in her face. " Awww, I didn't really do that much." Said Flogmon. 

" You did pretty good too Armdramon." Tristen looks up at Armdramon who flying above him. " They never stand a chance." Armdramon said confidently. 

"ENOUGH!!"

"Huh?"

" I think might have underestimated you Digidestines. Heh, next time you won't be so lucky…" An Airdramon appears and the Digimon Empress jumps onto its head. " Serenity!! Please don't go!!" Joey called to her. 

" heh, there is no Serenity only the Digimon Empress!!! Hahahaha!!" Airdramon flies her out into the distance.

" No…Serenity…" Joey puts his head. " It's ok Joey…we'll find a way to get her back." Tea said, trying to cheer Joey up.

" Looks like we need to plan out what to do next." Yugi thought. " Yea, this will take a lot longer then we thought. Whatever Malik did to Serenity we have to put an end to it and bring her back." Seto said. " So now what do we do?" Asked Tea. " We head back to the real world. Start planning how we're going to get Serenity back." Yami Yugi suggested. " Yea that's a good idea." Tristen said.

So they all started looking for the TV that the Digimon were talking about. When they found it, they all did the same thing that did when they enter the Digital World, and the next you know, they were back in Kaiba's mansion, with Mai sitting on a couch, fast asleep. 

****

Ch. 15

Plan B /Meet VRenamon

When Mai finally woke up, she saw the whole gang standing in the room. " Well, back already? How did it go?" She asked. " Not very good." Tristen replied. " Serenity has been possessed by something. Malik has done something to her." Joey added. " What? Not Serenity.." Mai said.

" We're going to have a make a new plan." Yugi said. " Well whatever plan it is, count me in." Said Mai. " What? I thought you didn't want anything to do with this Mai." Tea said. " Well there's been a change of plans, so are you going to let me help or not?" Mai asked.

Everyone agree to let Mai join in for the rescue.

Meanwhile in the Digital World. Patamon and Wormmon were walking in the desert. " oh..it's too hot out here…" said Patamon. " Oh Ken…where are you?" Wormmon looks at the sun. Patamon was so tired, that he didn't even notice he had bumped into Biyomon. " Hey watch where you're going!! Huh?" Biyomon sees Patamon and Wormon on the ground with @_@ on their faces. " Oh, they must be tired." Biyomon lands next them and starts dragging them in a direction.

When Patamon and Wormmon gain conscious, they noticed that they were in a different area. An oasis, they thought. " Well look who finally woke up." Said Biyomon giving Wormmon and Patamon some water. " Thanks" Wormmon and Patamon started drinking the water.

Then a fox-like digimon appeared from out of nowhere and walked up to Wormmon and Patamon. It was dark color, with purple arm protectors with the yin-yang sign, just like Renamon, actually the digimon almost resemble a Renamon only it was black instead of yellow. " You should get some rest, before you leave." It said in a male voice. 

" Thanks…uh…"

"VRenamon, my name is VRenamon" 

Things were doing ok until a sandstorm appeared from nowhere. " WHOA!! Where did this sandstorm come from?" Patamon said. The storm was blowing everything all over the place. Patamon and Wormmon were blown in one direction while Biyomon was blown in another direction. 

Vrenamon tries to dodge all the debris coming to him, but then he got scraped on the arms and then was knock out by a huge tree branch.

At the Digimon Empress's base. " heh, my plan is working perfectly.." She said. She pushes the button and the sandstorm all of the sudden stopped. " This plan will work perfectly. They won't know what hit them. Hehe" The Empress laughs to herself.

Back in the real world, the ones who had parents said their goodbyes to them and lied that they would be going on a 3 week trip with Seto. The only person who knew what was really going on was Grandpa.

When everyone had said their goodbyes they pack up what they needed and use the Digivices again, this time with Mai who held onto to Tea. And they all enter the Digital World once again, hopefully coming back with Serenity this time.

What will happen now?

Yami-Vee: Yea I know, the two chapters were short, but hey, I'm trying to get as many chapters and updates as I can. No profiles for this time. Please Review


	11. Returning to the Digital World

****

Yami-Vee: Hey! Sorry that I couldn't get this chapter in right away, but I have a restriction for how long I can spend on the computer. My stories are starting to come in slower since I'm spending more time doing HW and school then writing. So expect things to go even more slower (cause I'm failing and I need to spend more time on school !!)

Ch. 15

Returning to the Digital World

Yugi and the gang have return to the Digital world to continue the search for Serenity. This time, they all ended up in the desert. 

" Aw, man, How are we going to find Serenity in a desert?" Joey questioned. " Well this is the next closest thing to the jungle we were in earlier." Bakura said.

Mai was coordinately not enjoying herself. " You guys brought me to a desert?!! You know how sensitive my skin is in the sun!! Find me shade!! Sunscreen!! An umbrella!! A Giant Leaf!! Anything!!" Mai yelled. Everyone gets a sweatdrop by how Mai was acting. " Well it isn't our fault that you wanted to come along." Said Tea. " Yea, so keep your mouth shut!" Tristen said. Mai just ignored them and continue to complain about her skin in the sun. 

" Boy, she needs to chill." Said Veemon. " I know, so where to in this desert?" Joey asked. Everyone looked at each other with confusion and they all just shrug. " Oh boy - -" said Joey. 

Just then, huge Scorpion-like Digimon appeared from underneath the sand. " AH!! What are those things!!" Mai yelled, who finally stopped complaining about sunburn when she saw the Digimon. 

" They're Scropiomon, an Ultimate level Digimon." Libramon said. 

An army of 10 Scropiomons appeared, each wanting to have a piece of the Digidestines. " Surrender to the Digimon Empress, or suffer the consciousness" One of the Scropiomon said. " No way!! We'll never surrender to the likes of you!!" said Yami Yugi. " Then you'll all shall suffer!! Attack fellow Scropiomon!!" Scropiomon ordered, as the troop began their move. " Let's get them!!" Joey said. " Uh shouldn't we wait for some referee?" Tristen questioned. Everyone except for Tristen and Mai did an anime fall. 

" What are you braindead!! Who needs a referee!!" Joey yelled. " Hey I'm just saying, every battle we've done, we've always been interrupted by a referee, so I'm just saying, shouldn't we wait?" asked Tristen. Well everyone, even the Scropiomon agreed with Tristen's idea so they waited for the referee.

* 20 mins later…*

No referee had appear for the last 20mins and most of the Scropiomons were asleep. Mai even found a umbrella from out of nowhere and was resting underneath it. " So…..anyone want sandwiches?" Tea asked. " Agh!! Where's the referee!!" Joey yelled. Everyone jumped. " That's strange….looks like the referee have retired!" said Tristen. Everyone did an anime fall. "*sigh* last time I listen to an idiot!!" Joey yelled. " Hey what's that's suppose to mean!!" Tristen yelled angrily at Joey.

" Enough!! Lets just get this battle going!!" Said a Scropiomon. " Right!! Let's go Get'em!!" Joey said. 

"Veemon's ready for action!!" said Veemon

" I'm ready for a fight!" Said DarkBlizmon

" Grr, I'm ready to put my teeth into something!!" said Libramon

" Not before I Bada Boom someone!!" Impmon said.

" CHARGE!!" Said Blizmon

All the Digimon were charging at each other but then….

" Then it's agree!!" Someone yelled. Everyone stopped and then saw the Medabot Referee appear from underneath the sand. Everyone got annoying faces and did yet another anime fall. " I told you guys so." Said Tristen. Everyone gave him an evil stare. " W-what!!" Tristen steps back from the group.

" The rules are simple!!" The Referee continues. "Whoever stops the opposing team from attacking and is knocked out the other team will win!! It's the Digidestines verses The Digimon Pharaoh!!" He said.

" EMPRESS!!" Said the Scropiomons

"Whatever!! Digimon!! Digi-Battle!!!"

_______________________Digivolution /Digibattle Sequence_______________________________

Yugi/Tea/Yami Yugi/Joey/Tristen: "Digi-modified!! *slashing cards* Bio-Cardvolution activate!!"

"Bio-Cardvolution……"

"Blizmon!!"

"DarkBlizmon"

Digimerge with Dark Magician to…

Wizdramon!!

DarkWizdramon!!

Veemon! Digimerge with Red Eyes Black Dragon to…

Redramon!!

Salamon!! Digimerge with Flower Wolf to…

Flogmon!!

Monodramon!! Digimerge with One-Eye Shielded Dragon to…

Armdramon!!

_______________________________End of Digivolution Sequence___________________________

Redramon: I'm going to rip them to pieces!!! RAH!!!

Armdramon: Hey!! You're not going to do it without me aren't you!! Blazing Fireballs!!

Scropiomon 4: *dodges* Tail Blade!!

Armdramon: Shielded Wings!! *attacks were deflected*

Wizdramon: Spell of Light!!

Scropiomon 1 and 2: AH!! I can't move!!

Flogmon: My turn!! Razor Petals!!

Scropiomon 1and 2: AHH!! *tries to get free from the spell*

Renamon: Oh no you don't!! Diamond Storm!!

Scropiomon 1 and 2: NO!! *deleted*

Wizdramon: Two down

DarkWizdramon: 8 more to go

*while they're attacking*

Impmon: aw, how come they get to digivolve and I don't?

Libramon: Because we haven't use our Monster symbols.

Mokuba: And what is your symbol Libramon?

Libramon: Silver Fang!!

Seto: Well, how about you? Imp doll

Impmon: HEY!! I'm not a doll!! And my symbol is Ryu-Kishin Powered!!

Seto: That weak card? Your Champion form must be so weak!!

Impmon: grrr shut up!!

*meanwhile Redramon and Armdramon just got rid of two more Scropiomons*

Redramon: Well that took care of them!!

DarkWizdramon: They're calling in reinforcements!! 

* 10 Meramons appear*

Renamon: Oh that's just great!! 

Libramon: Come on Mokuba!! You got to get me to digivolve!!

Impmon: Yea come on Seto!!

Seto: mmmm no

Impmon: *anime fall*

Mokuba: Come on big brother they need our help!!

Seto: mmmm ok…

Impmon: How come you listen to him and not me?

____________________________Digivolution Sequence___________________________________

Seto/Mokuba: *slashing card* Digi-modified!! Bio-Cardvolution activate!!

" Bio-Cardvolution…"

Libramon!! Digimerge with Silver Fang to….

Libramon gets larger, and his fur was getting whiter, and smooth. He started to look more like a wolf.

Aaroooooo!! Dolfermon!!!

Impmon!! Digimerge with Ryu-Kishin Powered to….

Impmon begins to grow wings and was getting taller and looking more like a gargoyle.

Stevilmon!!!

_____________________________ End of Digivolution Sequence________________________________

*meanwhile at the Empress's base*

Empress: heh, yes that's right. Digivolve and knock yourself out. Hehe, you'll be too weak once my Scropiomon and Meramon has tired you all out hehehe…..

Yami-Vee: What is the Empress plan? And will the new Digivolved digimon stand a chance with an army of Meramons and Scropoimons? Find out in the next chapter!!

Referee: Digimon!! Digimon!! Digimon!! Digimon!! Digimon!! Digimon!! I love Digimon!! Digimon!! Digimon!! I Love Digimon!! I Looooooooooooooooove DIGIMON!!!

Yugi: ;;; I think you gave him a bit _too_ much Digimon…

Vee: Yea …..I think I over did it…


End file.
